Sun Robot
by Angellilou
Summary: SOLANGELO STEAMPUNK Année 2219. Un inventeur du nom de Nico di Angelo créé secrètement un robot qu'il appellera "Will" pour qu'il puisse le soigner d'une maladie grave. Or, le jeune créateur ne s'était pas attendu à tomber amoureux de son invention et veut rendre Will humain. Malheureusement le gouvernement du nom de Romeek est à ses trousses... (résumé détaillé au chapitre 1)
1. INFORMATIONS

_**Présentation et résumé détaillé**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Aujourd'hui j'ai eu... Hum... Oui c'est ça ! Une illumination !**

 _ **Pour info la fanfiction ne démarrera pas aujourd'hui car je finis avant Our Story et souhaite avancer dans une fanfic collab.**_

 **Mais n'hésitez pas à commenter dès maintenant si l'idée vous plaîs !**

 **Elle est inspirée du mythe de Pygmalion (le mec qui crée une statue, en tombe amoureux, et où Aphrodite la rend vivante). C'est bien évidemment du Solangelo mais dans un monde steampunk à présent !**

 **Je vous met le résumé détaillé ici :**

Année 2219.

Cela fait à présent 100 ans que la Grande Guerre Cybernétique à eu lieu, causant d'immences ravages sur la planète Terre. Elle a opposée Humains et Robots. Par chance, l'espèce humaine à triomphé et depuis, un nouveau régime s'est installé : Romeek. Celui-ci interdit toute création d'intelligence artificielle pour éviter qu'un second conflit puisse avoir lieu.

Mais, un jeune inventeur du nom de Nico di Angelo créé secrètement un cyborg qu'il appellera "Will" pour espérer qu'il puisse le soigner d'une maladie grave en lui transplantant toutes les connaissances de médecines possibles et imagineables.

Or, le jeune créateur ne s'était pas attendu à tomber éperdument amoureux de son invention.

S'ensuivra ainsi une quête pour tenter de rendre Will humain.

Malheureusement le gouvernement Romeek contrôlant la Terre et ses alentours le guette de partout. Il souhaite s'emparer de la création de Nico car il la juge trop dangereuse.

Nico arrivera-t-il à échapper aux mains du gouvernement tout en réussissant sa mission ?

Vous saurez tout en lisant cette fanfiction !

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**


	2. Chapter 1 : Donner la vie

_**"Chapitre 1 : Donner la vie"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Bon... Ok j'avoue... je ne pouvais juste pas attendre ! J'avais trop hate de vous proposer ce chapitre 1 ! J'ai eu tellement de bon commentaires que je me suis lancée ! Doooonc... vous aurez Our Story et Sun Robot en même temps ! Youpiii !**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos avis ! Ce chapitre-ci sert principalement à instaurer le contexte de l'histoire ainsi que Nico.**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

"S'il te plaît", pensais-je. "S'il te plaît, fonctionne... fonctionne pour moi..."

Je trifouillais encore et toujours les fils de mon automate, les larmes troublant ma vision. Rien. Toujours rien. Et ce depuis plus d'un an à présent. J'étais désespéré. Si ma création ne fonctionnait pas, je pouvais dire adieu à ma vie.

Je sentais mon corps s'affaiblir de semaines en semaines. J'ai même dû me créer une sorte de prothèse soutenant l'articulation de mon genou gauche pour me permettre de marcher plus facilement. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je gardais cependant toujours l'espoir que mon cyborg fonctionne. Mais pourtant, il restait désactivé.

Peut être avais-je fait une erreur dans sa programmation. Un espace en trop dans le codage et tout plantait. Pourtant j'avais sans cesse vérifié ses programmes et algorithmes et tout était parfait. Alors pourquoi...?

J'avais créé ce robot pour qu'il puisse me soigner de cette maladie m'affaiblissant à une vitesse phénoménale. Malgré toutes les lois et interdiction que le gouvernement avait mis en place, j'avais bravé ces règles car, selon moi, les automates n'ont pas été responsables de la Grande Guerre Cybernétique d'i présent 100 ans. Ils n'ont donc pas mérités de disparaître.

Le seul responsable à été l'Homme.

En effet, les humains on eu la "brillante" idée de créer des robots servant uniquement a des fins militaires. Malheureusement, des hackers ennemis ont réussis à faire dysfonctionner le Réseau Robotique Mondial, le RRM, en implantant un virus informatique. Par conséquents, les cyborgs hyper-puissants de l'armée ont envahis les villes et ont causés des ravages. Et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le virus a aussi contaminé les automates "pacifiques" tels que les Contrôleurs, les Constructeurs, les Aides et les Administratifs.

Mon robot était de type Aide. Enfin robot... si il voulait fonctionner quoi. Ce n'était actuellement qu'une carcasse vide. J'étais tellement frustré de ne pas le voir fonctionner que je l'ai appelé Will, ce qui signifiait Volonté en Ancien Anglais. Car je voulais de tout mon cœur qu'il fonctionne. Et puis même... Will était un joli prénom. Will... Will... Will...

Tien... il y avait une fissure sur le coup de Will. Je m'empressai de mettre mes lunettes de soudeur et réparai ce petit défaut. Ce serai trop beau si les ampoules bleues de ses yeux pouvaient s'allumer à cet instant même... Mais non.

Je branchai Will a mon ordinateur pour qu'il agrandisse sa base de données concernant la médecine moderne comme ancienne. Je gardais espoir... même si mon inconscient me torturait en me disant que mon cyborg ne fonctionnera pas. Jamais.

Mais aussi, comment construire un robot ultra perfectionné dans le taudis dans lequel je vivais sans qu'il y ai des défauts de fabrication ? En effet, j'habitais depuis à présent un an et demi dans un bunker souterrain, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et du gouvernement avec mon chien Kitty O'Leary. Le bunker 13, se situant sous la ville de New York. A intervalles réguliers, j'entendais même la ligne de métro au dessus de moi, ce qui faisait trembler les chaînes pendant au mur.

Mon abris se composait d'une pièce principale où je construisais Will, d'une minuscule salle de bain et enfin, une chambre tout aussi petite avec un vieux plaid où Kitty y dormait tout le temps. Dans la pièce principale j'avais, en plus de mon établis, installé un petit coin pour faire des exercices. En effet, je ne sortais jamais d'ici, il fallait donc que j'entretienne mon corps pour éviter qu'il s'atrophie. Mais malgré cela, mes sœurs me disaient que j'étais terriblement maigre.

Mes sœurs s'appelaient Bianca et Hazel. Elles étaient ma seule famille depuis que notre père à rejoint Romeek. La plus grande, Bianca avais 3 ans de plus que moi, et Hazel un an de moins.

Malgré la joie que je ressentais lorsqu'elles venaient me voir en cachette, j'avais tout de même peur qu'elles contractent la maladie inconnue qui m'avait atteint. Je ne voulais pas les contaminer. Ainsi, elles me rendaient visites avec des combinaisons spéciales et des masques. Au début j'étais assez honteux de mon état et de la façon dont elles se vêtaient pour me voir. Mais au fil du temps je m'étais habitué.

Je regardai l'heure sur ma vieille Rolex. 19 heures 37. Une fois de plus, j'avais travaillé sur mon robot en loupant le déjeuner. Je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps en restant cloîtré dans mon bunker avec des lumières artificielles.

On frappa à la porte d'entrée en métal blindé. Trois coup bref et un long. Kitty aboya et courra vers la porte

C'était probablement Bianca et Hazel.

Je m'empressai d'ouvrir, heureux que l'on vienne me rendre visite. Bianca était seule, flottant dans sa combinaison.

-Fratellino !, s'enthousiasma-t-elle en me prenant avec précaution dans ses bras.

-Salut Bi', lui dis-je en rendant son étreinte.

Je la fis entrer. Et elle dit bonjour à mon chien qui aboya de joie.

-Hazel est resté à l'appartement car il y a du grabuge en haut. Alors, comment te sens tu Nico ?, dit-elle en caressant Kitty.

-Disons que j'arrive à survivre, lui avouais-je ironiquement. Comment cela du "grabuge" ? C'est grave ? Elle ne risque rien dis moi...

Bianca s'assit sur l'établit. Je me mis à côté de ma grande sœur et elle commença son récit :

-La surface est agitée. Romeek a renforcé sa police après avoir intercepté une Créatrice sur notre palier.

Les Créateurs sont les rebelles du gouvernement. Comme leur nom l'indique, ils créent des inventions interdites. Je suis moi même un Créateur.

-Ainsi, continua-t-elle, notre quartier est passé au peigne fin. La fille ayant été arrêté avait inventé un chat bionique pouvant détecter les intrus entrant par effraction chez elle. Rien de dangereux en soit, mais le gouvernement à directement réagi. Ils sont entré de force chez elle, ont détruit la machine et ont emmené la jeune femme on ne sait où. Elle s'appelait Nyssa.

Ces nouvelles me faisaient froid dans le dos. J'étais inquiet pour Hazel et Bianca car, si elles étaient interrogées, j'avais peur qu'Hazel révèle ma présence et celle de Will. Parfois, avec la pression trop importante, Hazel craquait et risquait de tout révéler.

-Mais vous ne risquez pas de...

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas Nico. Nous ne nous ferons pas prendre. Maintenant arrêtes de te faire du souci pour nous et fais-en pour toi petit frère. Tu es en bien pire posture.

Elle avait raison. Avec ma maladie inconnue et mon cyborg interdit, j'avais vraiment de gros soucis.

-Comment va ta jambe ?, me demanda Bianca en posant sa main sur ma cuisse gauche.

Son contact me procura un élancement douloureux à travers toute ma jambe. Non, décidément je n'allais pas bien.

-J'ai de plus en plus mal, même avec ma prothèse. J'ai peur de bientôt devoir me faire amputer si la douleur persiste. De plus, j'ai peur que ce mal se propage dans tout mon corps. J'ai l'impression qu'un truc me ronge de l'intérieur et bouffe mes os et mes muscles.

Le visage de Bianca se décomposa à l'idée de devoir couper ma jambe.

-Non Nico. Non, on trouvera un moyen. Tu trouveras un moyen avec ton robot, me rassura-t-elle.

Mon robot... j'en avais terriblement besoin en ce moment même. Will...

-Will ne fonctionne toujours pas. Il est terminé mais rien ne marche, marmonnais-je en désignant mon tas de ferraille inutile me servant de compagnon muet.

Bianca se rapprocha de Will et l'observa d'un œil critique.

-Il est beau, constata-t-elle. Tu lui as même rajouté des cheveux blonds et pris soin de détailler ses yeux. Tu as créé une véritable œuvre d'art petit frère.

-Une œuvre d'art complètement inutile, marmonnais-je.

Ma sœur revint à mes côtés.

-Ne perds pas espoirs. Ton Will fonctionnera. Il suffit juste de lui donner sa chance.

-Mais oui c'est ça... et lui donner de l'amour tant qu'on y est ? Trop peu pour moi, je ne suis pas mécanophile, dis-je avec un rire amer. Ça se saurait sinon, je serai entrain de "baiser des voitures" comme dirait ce vieux même du début du XXI ème siècle là... « What the Cut » je crois.

Bianca gloussa.

-Tu sais Nico... l'amour n'as aucune limite. Il y a parfois des histoires où un humain tombe amoureux d'un cyborg. Tu le saurais si tu avais lu "Faits étonnant des années 2100" !

-Je n'ai pas le temps de lire ces conneries, dis-je en descendant de l'établit.

Malheureusement, je me réceptionna mal et tomba sur ma jambe blessée en échappant un hurlement de douleur.

J'avais tellement mal que je voyais à présent trouble. J'étais paralysée par les élancements lancinants de ma jambe gauche.

Bianca me pris immédiatement dans ses bras et me porta pour me déposer sur mon lit. Je mordais mes draps pour éviter de crier trop fort. J'avais terriblement mal. Je sentis ma sœur enlever ma prothèse et relever mon pantalon troué.

Je voyais ses lèvre bouger, probablement pour me souffler des paroles douces, mais je n'entendais pas. La souffrance bloquait tous mes sens. Je jetai un œil sur ma jambe. Elle était parsemée de veines noires. Mes larmes coulaient de plus en plus.

Bianca fouilla dans ma table de chevet pour trouver des anti-douleur. Elle sortit une seringue de calmants.

-Tous va bien Nico, je suis là, arrivais-je à lire sur ses lèvres avant d'enfoncer la seringue dans mon bras.

Tout devint trouble autour de moi. Je sentis les lèvres de ma sœur sur mon front et puis, plus rien. Le sommeil m'emporta, me délivrant de toute cette douleur.

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en pleine nuit. Ma jambe ne me faisait plus mal. Je cherchais Bianca du regard. Personne. Elle avais sans doutes dû partir.

Je me redressai en faisant attention à ma jambe. Il y avait un mot sur ma table de chevet, à côté de la seringue vide.

 _"Fratellino,_

 _J'ai du partir en urgence car j'avais promis à Hazel de revenir rapidement pour la protéger. Rien n'est grave, ne t'inquiète pas._

 _Je crois en toi pour la création de Will, ne baisse jamais les bras. J'espère que ta jambe va mieux et que tu souffres moins. Je reviendrai dès que possible. Porte toi bien !_

 _Avec amour,_

 _Bianca_

 _P.S : J'ai nourris Kitty O'Leary pendant ton sommeil et t'ai préparé un sandwich qui se trouve dans ton réfrigérateur. ^^ "_

Ouf. Bianca était juste partie, elle n'avait rien. Son petit mot avait boosté mon moral.

J'avais envie de me remettre immédiatement au travail. Par conséquent, je rattachai ma prothèse à ma jambe et me levai avec précaution. Les amortisseurs faisaient bien leur travail car je n'avais pas mal.

Après avoir dévoré mon sandwich, je me dirigeai donc vers Will et ouvrit la trappe dans sa tête pour trifouiller les cables. Étant une intelligence artificielle d'un nouveau genre, le "cerveau" de Will était composé se matière organique mêlé à un processeur. Ainsi, il pourra penser comme un humain mais ne ressentira pas les émotions. Heureusement d'ailleurs car franchement si mon cyborg ne m'aimait pas j'étais vraiment mal...

Je fis donc quelques petites améliorations. Il était deux heures du matin mais la fatigue ne m'atteignait pas. J'étais animé d'une énergie nouvelle. Je ne devais en aucun cas laisser tomber Will. J'étais un Créateur tout de même !

Ainsi, durant toute la nuit, je travaillai sur Will. Un jour il fonctionnera. Mais j'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas trop tard pour moi...

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis, la tête sur le métal de mon établit, actionnant par mégardes quelques boutons sur le torse de Will. Les rêves m'emportèrent aussitôt.

* * *

 **PDV : ?**

 _[analyse de la situation] :_

Rien à signaler.

 _[analyse du milieu ambiant] :_

Pièce souterraine sombre.

Pression normale.

Température 19°C.

Détection de deux autres pièce.

Détection d'un groupe électrogène.

Forte présence de métal de type cuivre et bronze.

 _[analyse d'une forme de vie] :_

Un canidé non dangereux car : état de somnolence.

Un être humain endormi dans un rayon de deux mètres. État inoffensif car :

État de santé : mauvaise. Cause inconnue.

Age approximatif : 19 ans.

 _[analyse interne] :_

Type : Aide.

Technologie : Mi-organique.

Nom : Will.

 _[processus d'auto apprentissage engagé] :_

Réussi.

 _[motricité] :_

OK.

 _[Activation finale du système] :_

Ok.

 ** _[Robot prêt à l'utilisation]_**

* * *

 **Et voilààà ! Désolé si ce chapitre est assez court. Cependant il est bien remplis ! C'est pas du vide !**

 **Et que dites vous du point de vue un peu spécial de Will ?**

 **Quel est votre moment préféré ?**

 **Celui que vous avez le moins aimé ?**

 **Je vous promet un peu d'humour dans le prochain chapitre héhé ! (C'est moi où je poste beaucoup en ce moment ?)**


	3. Chapter 2 : Miracle

**_"Chapitre 2 : Miracle"_**

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Voici le second chapitre de cette fanfiction badass ! (no narcissism lol)**

 **Merci pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements qui me poussent à écrire**

 **Sur ce... La suite !**

* * *

Ma toute première pensée fut un truc de ce genre : "ouille...". Je m'étais une fois de plus endormis sur la surface dur de mon établit. A présent j'avais la tête en compote.

Je m'étirai avec un long bâillement pas du tout séduisant lorsque je remarquai une chose.

Will avait disparut.

Tous mes sens étaient en alerte. Quelqu'un a dû entrer ici par effraction et voler mon cyborg ! Mon sang se gela. Si je ne retrouvais pas Will, j'étais fichu. Mais... qui dit retrouver Will dit remonter à la surface... Cette idée me fit trembler. Le monde extérieur était dangereux selon Bianca. Je ne pourrai donc pas me permettre la moindre erreur !

Décidé à retrouver mon robot, je me rendis immédiatement dans ma chambre pour prendre ma vieille veste d'aviateur lorsque...

-Bonjour ! Je suis Will, votre assistant personnel de santé !

Je me figeai, ébahis. Will. Will... fonctionnait enfin ? Non c'était impossible... j'avais tout tenté pourtant ! Cependant ce n'était pas une hallucination. Will était bien dans ma chambre à refaire mon lit et à mettre du spray antibactérien.

-Veuillez vous asseoir je vous prie, me dit Will de sa voix presque humaine. Je vais procéder à une inspection. Ordres du docteur !

-Mais... mais..., articulais-je ne comprenant plus rien. C-Comment...

Will ne me laissa pas le temps de parler. Il me pris par l'épaule et m'assit de force sur mon lit.

-Veuillez enlever vos vêtements à des fins médicales je vous prie, m'ordonna mon cyborg. Ordres du docteur !

Il me saoulait déjà avec ses "ordres du docteur"... Et de surcroît il me demandait d'enlever mes vêtements ! Étant très pudique j'étais tout de même gêné... Mais je me mis dans la tête que Will était un ROBOT. Il n'allait donc pas me juger sur mon physique et se moquer de moi étant donné qu'il ne pouvait rien ressentir. Il se contenterai simplement de faire des analyse et de vérifier mon état de santé.

J'enlevai donc mon vieux T-shirt noir et mon pantalon troué en faisant bien attention à ne pas brusquer ma jambe en mauvais état.

Will s'approcha de moi en me faisant m'allonger. Je déglutis. Comme à mon habitude j'imaginais le pire des scénario possibles.

Une mauvaise configuration de Will et il risquait de me tuer bien plus vite que ce que je pouvais croire. Si ça tombait il allait même me scier la jambe !

-Votre rythme cardiaque est anormalement élevé, inspecta Will, la main posée sur mon torse. Veuillez vous détendre je ne suis pas dangereux. Ordres du docteur !

Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de me faire des films. Je pris donc une grande inspiration et expirai lentement. Je le refis encore plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que je m'estimais calme.

-C'est mieux, me dit Will. Je vais maintenant vous faire une prise de sang.

J'avais horreur des piqûres mais je me laissais faire. Une petite trappe s'ouvrit sur l'index du robot et une aiguille en sortit. Il préleva mon sang sur mon bras et referma sa trappe. Moins de deux secondes plus tard, Will me transmettait les résultats.

-Vous avez une carence en glucides ainsi qu'un léger manque de vitamines. Je vais vous prescrire divers médicaments.

Il saisit un papier et marqua une ordonnance. Je la donnerai plus tard à mes sœurs pour qu'elles me trouvent ce dont j'avais besoin.

-Will ?, tentais-je avec une légère appréhension.

Mon cyborg se retourna vers moi et fit clignoter ses grands yeux bleus.

-Je vous écoutes, réagit-il.

Parfait je l'avais bien configuré. Will répondait bien à mes paroles.

-Peux tu observer ma jambe infecté ?, continuais-je avec espoir.

Will acquiesça et souleva délicatement ma jambe gauche.

Je me pinçai les lèvres et agrippai mon matelas miteux.

Mon robot glissa soigneusement sa main remplie de capteurs sur ma jambe. À son contact, les veines noires semblèrent bouger pour éviter le métal de ses mains. C'était douloureux mais fascinant à la fois.

Will passa plusieurs fois sa main sur moi avant de rendre son verdict.

-Vous êtes infectés par un virus inconnu se propageant à grande vitesse dans votre corps et vous rongeant de l'intérieur.

Mon sang se glaça. Un virus. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi j'avais tellement mal. Ce truc me bouffait.

-C'est guérissable ?, demandais-je en appréhendant la réponse.

-Tout peux se guérir. Malheureusement c'est trop tard pour votre jambe.

Je me mis à trembler. Trop tard ? Cela voulait donc dire que...

-Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous amputer au plus vite.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent. Non... Non ce n'était pas possible ! Je ne pouvais pas perdre ma jambe ainsi ! Non !

Sans même l'avoir remarqué, j'étais entrain de pleurer.

-Will... Will il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ?, lui suppliais-je en secouant négativement la tête.

Mon robot me regarda avec ses yeux inexpressifs.

-Non. Si on ne le fait pas rapidement le virus pourra se propager dans tout votre corps une fois atteint votre bassin. Il faut stopper net la progression de ce mal. Ensuite on trouvera un traitement pour définitivement détruire les résidus du virus.

J'avais peur. Les veines noires étaient déjà présente sur ma cuisse. Il fallait faire vite. D'ici la fin de la semaine je n'avais plus de jambe. Ainsi, j'avais moins de 7 jours pour créer une nouvelle prothèse artificielle. Un nouveau défi s'offrait à moi. Il me fallait faire vite.

Je me dirigeai donc vers mon bureau où était posé un vieux téléphone. Il ne pouvait contacter qu'un numéro en cas d'urgence : celui de ma sœur. J'appuyai donc sur le numéro préenregistré.

Ce fut Hazel qui me répondit, paniquée :

-Allô Nico ? Il se passe quelque chose de grave ? doit-on venir te chercher ?

-Non Hazel ne t'inquiète pas, j'encours rien de très grave pour l'instant, tentais-je de la rassurer. Bianca est-elle libre pendant une semaine ?

J'entendis des grésillements, signes qu'Hazel demandait a notre grande sœur. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard.

-Oui elle peut. Il se passe quoi ?

J'hésitais à lui dire directement la vérité. Ainsi, je pris une autre décision.

-Le mieux est que je vous explique tout cela en face. Vous pouvez venir me rendre visite ce matin ?, lui questionnais-je.

-Nico... on est en début d'après midi. Tu es toujours aussi décalé avec l'absence de lumière naturelle ?

Parfois je me demandais à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le soleil après tous ces mois à vivre sous terre... cela me manquait de sentir la chaleur de l'astre lumineux sur ma peau pâle.

-Oui... on se dit donc à tout à l'heure ?, demandais-je une fois de plus avec insistance.

-Pas de problèmes grand frère ! Je dois maintenant couper la ligne sinon les systèmes d'écoutes de Romeek se mettront en route. A tout' !

Sur ce elle raccrocha. Elle avait raison sur le dernier point. On avait trop traîné. Le gouvernement enclenchait un système d'écoute après une discussion de plus de 7 minutes et à certains mots clés tels que "cyborg", "robot", "révolte" et d'autres trucs de ce genre.

Ainsi, toute la population était surveillée. Si il advenait que quelqu'un soit suspecté d'être un Créateur ou un anti-Romeek, des agents venaient le prendre et l'emmenaient vers une destination inconnue. Selon beaucoup de personnes c'était une prison secrète.

-Will, commençais-je, est ce que tu... Will ?

Will restait immobile, hormis ses yeux qui tournaient dans tous les sens. Il était entrain de beuguer.

-Merda !, criais-je en le branchant à l'ordinateur pour ainsi visualiser la nature du lag.

La surcharge de données faisait dysfonctionner le système. J'éteignis donc Will pour ainsi remplacer le disque dur dans son dos. Je dévissai donc une trappe et y fourrai ma main pour y déloger la nature du problème.

Je remplaçai donc mon disque de dix Terras par un de cent Terras. Ainsi, il devrait endurer le choc de la surcharge de données.

Je ne décidais pas de le rallumer immédiatement. Je préférais plutôt le rebrancher à la banque de données pour lui permettre ainsi de traiter les informations de la journée.

Je me dirigeai donc vers ma chambre, Kitty O'Leary sur mes pas. Je m'asseyais sur mon lit et caressais mon chien en pensant à ce qu'il allait m'arriver. Dans moins d'une semaine je me retrouverai avec une fausse jambe, comme les pirates. Nico le pirate... Cette pensée me fit sourire.

Quand j'étais petit, j'adorais jouer au pirate avec mes sœurs. J'étais toujours le bandit qui kidnappait Hazel et Bianca devait la sauver. Elle me laissait toujours gagner car sinon je boudais. J'étais un vrai gamin avant.

Mais, depuis que j'ai découvert toutes les possibilités qu'offrait la robotique, je me suis lancé corps et âme dans cette dangereuse profession prohibée et suis devenu un Créateur.

J'ai souhaité être ainsi en observant toutes les inventions de De Vinci, en lisant Jules Verne et en visionnant des films de science fiction. Je m'étais toujours dit qu'un jour je serais comme eux : un Créateur Suprême.

J'avais entendu différentes rumeurs sur les Créateurs Suprêmes. À ce qu'il paraît, il n'y en avait à ce jour qu'un seul d'encore vivant. On dit qu'il vit dans les nuages pour s'isoler du monde et ainsi inventer de nouvelles choses.

Mais tout cela n'était sans doutes qu'une légende. Il était impossible de vivre dans le ciel. Même en inventant une machine car tôt ou tard il faudra redescendre pour y prendre des vivres. Néanmoins, il m'arrivait de rêver à ce genre de vie. Libre dans les nuages, sans contraintes avec le soleil illuminant mes inventions toutes de bronze vêtues. Je paierais cher pour avoir une vie comme ça.

Je regardai le lustre industriel juste au dessus de moi. Mon seul soleil.

-J'espère que tu existes, Créateur Suprême, murmurais-je à son intention. Un jours je te trouverai. Et je serais comme toi.

Kitty aboya, coupant court à mes réflexions. Je n'avais pas remarqué que l'ont frappait à ma porte.

J'ouvris et une afro américaine en combinaison et aux yeux dorés de jeta sur moi avec un cris de joie.

-Nicooo !, s'enthousiasma ma petite sœur Hazel.

-Hazel !, lui dis-je sur le même ton.

Malgré son masque elle m'embrassa et le fit un câlin. Par dessus son épaule je vis Bianca qui abordait une mine préoccupée.

-Cela ne te ressemble pas d'utiliser la ligne d'urgence. Que se passe-t-il fratellino ?

Je repris mon sérieux et boitai comme à mon habitude vers mon établis pour m'y asseoir.

-Bon. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Pour la bonne, en gros... Will fonctionne.

Les deux fille se figèrent me firent soudainement un immense sourire.

-Je savais que tu allais y arriver Nico, me dit Bianca, fière de moi.

-VRAIMENT !?, s'exclama la plus petite en se précipitant sur Will. vas y fais le fonctionner !

-Attends je n'ai pas fini Hazel. La mauvaise est que Will à diagnostiqué ma maladie. J'ai attrapé un virus inconnu se propageant à une vitesse affolante dans mon corps. Et je vais devoir m'amputer la jambe pour ralentir cette progression.

La joie d'Hazel s'estompa. Bianca brisa son sourire et regarda le sol de béton, les larmes aux yeux.

J'avais de la peine de les voir ainsi.

-J'ai besoins de votre aide pour me créer une jambe artificielle en 7 jours. Je ne peux pas le faire seul en si peu de temps.

Bianca releva la tête et me regarda. Elle paraissait déterminée.

-De quoi as tu besoins en surface pour ta jambe ?, me demanda-t-elle, sérieuse.

Je réfléchis un instant. Au niveau du métal et de l'huile j'avais tout ce qu'il fallait. Il ne me manquait plus que quelques éléments spécifiques.

-J'aurais besoin de ressorts, de fils électriques, de roulements et d'un amortisseur. Je vous conseille d'acheter tout cela séparé pour éviter d'avoir des soupçons sur vous.

Hazel nota tout cela en évitant de sangloter sur une feuille qui traînait.

-Tu as besoins d'autre chose ?, me questionna-t-elle.

Normalement non... Oh si ! L'ordonnance !

-Ouai. Il faudrait que l'une d'entre vous passe à une pharmacie pour des médicaments et des vitamines. J'ai une ordonnance de Will.

Je la leur donna. Elles tentèrent de déchiffrer mais...

-C'est une véritable écriture de médecin ma parole !, ria Bianca malgré l'affreuse nouvelle que je leur ai dite. Les pharmacienne n'y verront que du feu ! Ton cyborg est plus vrai que nature.

Je sentis une petite boule de fierté à l'écoute du "plus vrai que nature". C'était en quelque sorte l'objectif ultime des Créateurs. Inventer une machine ressentant les émotions et ayant des sentiments. C'était à ce stade ci que l'on devennait Créateur Suprême.

Mais... Si un robot ressentait les mêmes choses que les humains... Restait-il toujours au stade de "machine" ? Ou acquiesçait-il une identité, une humanité la faisant dépasser ce stade de tas de ferraille ? Wow... Voilà que je pensais philosophie à présent. J'étais vraiment malade c'était pas possible...

Il n'empêche que c'était ce genre d'idées qui fut la cause de l'interdiction des intelligences artificielles. Comme le disait un des nombreux slogans de propagande de Romeek : "Robots trop humains, plus de lendemain". Le tout agrémenté d'une jolie image d'automates détruisant l'humanité. Joie.

-Nico ?, me demanda Hazel, elle ressemblera à quoi ta future jambe ?

Je n'y avait pas vraiment pensé jusqu'à présent mais, en fouinant un peu dans mon esprit, je trouvai quelques idées.

-Eh bien... Je pensais à quelque chose d'assez beau visuellement. Un truc décoré d'arabesques de style oriental. Ou sinon un style un peu plus rock avec un métal sombre et différents stickers cool dessus représentant ma personnalité.

J'avouais préférer la deuxième qui me ressemblait plus.

-Ce sera un truc sombre et sobre que je décorerai par moi même, répondis-je.

-C'est tout à fait toi, me dit Bianca avec un demi sourire. Tu voudras que l'on reste avec toi pendant cette semaine chargée ?

J'hésitais à sa proposition. D'un côté si elles restaient ici, les voisins de leur immeuble auront certes des doutes mais au moins le travail avancera plus rapidement. D'un autre côté si elles dormaient chez elles, il y avait moins de risques pour elles mais plus pour moi si jamais je rencontrais un problème. Préférant préserver la vie de mes sœurs à la mienne, je leur répondis :

-Je préfère vous savoir en sécurité chez vous pour qu'ainsi on ne vous colle pas de fausse accusations sur votre absence. Ce n'est pas que je refuse de vous accueillir mais...

-Relax on a compris Nico !, me coupa Hazel. On reste bien sagement chez nous pendant la journée comme de bons moutons/citoyens et on viens t'aider la nuit !

-Mais... Et le couvre feu imposé à 23 heures ?, répliquais-je un peu inquiet.

-Depuis qu'ils ont enlevé Nyssa, la jeune Créatrice, les patrouilles passent moins souvent dans notre quartier car il n'y a plus de "menace". On peut donc venir te rejoindre sans rien risquer !

Cela me rassura. Cette Nyssa avait en quelque sorte sauvé la vie de ma seule famille. Bianca tapa dans ses mains.

-Bien ! Nous avons assez traîné ici. Allons faire les courses pour toi à présent ! Et commence à bosser sur les plans de ta prothèse.

Je pouffai.

-Dis Bi'... t'es sûre que tu n'es pas une Créatrice par hasard ?

Ma grande sœur me sourit.

-Je ne suis pas assez créative pour cela p'tit frère. J'aime juste ménager le seul homme de la famille pour qu'il se bouge un peu les fesses à construire sa foutue jambe !

Nous rigolâmes de concert à cette remarque.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'homme de la famille ?, la narguais-je. Vas faire les courses, femme !

Bianca me décoiffa pour se venger.

-Sale gamin ! Tu as de la chance d'avoir deux filles qui prennent soin de toi ! Maintenant retournes bricoler sur tes machines, homme ! Ou peut être même devrais-je dire enfant !

Notre fou rire/clash verbal dura encore plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Hazel nous sépara et emmena Bianca dehors pour aller dans les boutiques de réparation.

Une fois les filles parties, je me concentrai sur la grande feuille que j'avais devant moi pour y dessiner ma future jambe. J'allais devoir carburer dur pour terminer ce challenge à temps. Mais j'étais emprunt d'une détermination sans failles.

Je pris donc un fusain et commença à dessiner ce qu'il me passait par la tête pour espérer aboutir au plus vite possible à la création parfaite. Peut être allais-je y passer quelques minutes, quelques heures voire toute une journée. Mais, quoiqu'il en soit, je devais finir ce travail au plus vite.

Peut être même que Will pourra m'aider en tant qu'assistant pour me passer les outils si j'arrivais à l'allumer !

Je stoppai mon œuvre en cours et me plaçai devant mon cyborg. J'appuyai sur la croix rouge sur son torse et, comme par magie, Will s'anima.

-Bonjour ! Je suis Will, votre assistant personnel de santé.

J'étais aux anges dès que j'entendais sa voix. Je lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit :

-Will ? J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Je suis à votre service, me répondit-il spontanément.

Je lui expliquai mes instructions simples : regrouper le matériel nécessaire à l'élaboration de la prothèse sur l'établit.

-Bien. Je tâcherai d'exécuter cette tâche du mieux que je peux.

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Will me comprenait vraiment bien. Bianca avait sans doute raison : j'avais créé un véritable bijou, autant du point de vue technologique qu'esthétique.

Tout ce que j'espérais à présent était qu'il ne beugue pas trop.

Je retournai ainsi à mon bureau, serein mais toujours dans l'optique de me dépasser avec une nouvelle création.

* * *

 **Re ! Alors ce chapitre vous en dites quoi ?**

 **Quel a été votre moment préféré ?**

 **Celui que vous avez le moins apprécié ?**

 **Que croyez vous qu'il arrivera ?**

 **Bref ! Sur ce je vous laisse et on se reverra prochainement pour la suite !**

 **Ciaooo !**


	4. Chapter 3 : Une longue semaine

_**"Chapitre 3 : Une longue semaine"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Le chapitre 3 tout frais de Sun Robot est là !**

 **Et merci à toi Kanoko pour ton commentaire super encourageant pour moi ! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

* * *

-Bianca tu peux me passer la clé de 12 s'il te plaît ?, demandais-je avec un boulon entre mes dents.

-Bien sûre !, dit-elle en me passant ledit outil, sans son masque de tissus couvrant ses voies respiratoires.

En effet, Will avait confirmé que la maladie se propageait par le sang et non par l'air. J'étais hyper content de la nouvelle car je pouvais enfin voir leurs visages en entier.

Je pris soigneusement la clé à molette et serra le boulon que je tenais entre les doigts pour fixer deux plaques de métal brunes foncées ensemble. Elles serviront à améliorer l'aspect extérieur de ma future jambe. Ensuite je pris celui que je tenais par la bouche et le mis à l'emplacement que j'avais prévu à son effet.

Six jours avaient passés depuis que je m'étais mis dans la tête de créer cette jambe. Six jours. Et j'avais encore beaucoup de travail. L'armature était complètement finie mais la partie électronique était à revoir car la nuit du quatrième jour, elle avait complètement court-circuité, créant ainsi une panne dans le groupe électrogène de mon bunker.

On avait ainsi perdu 24 heures à essayer de refaire fonctionner le système. J'avais eu la peur de ma vie car sans électricité, je serais obligé d'utiliser le fioul ou le charbon. Or, ces éléments étaient dangereux car ma ventilation n'était pas assez fiable pour me permettre de dépendre de ce genre d'énergie. Cela provoquera de la fumée et le monoxyde de carbone sera tel que je m'asphyxierai. Et ce serai une mort assez conne.

Bianca, Hazel et Will m'avaient fort bien aidé pour la conception de ma prothèse. Bianca était ma main droite et veillait aux objets que j'utilisais. Hazel s'occupait principalement de décorer ma future jambe avec des stickers vintages et proposait ses idées pour améliorer l'esthétique de l'armature. Et enfin, Will veillait sans cesse à mon état de santé et me préconisait les positions idéales pour m'asseoir et me déplacer sans faire souffrir ma jambe.

Je vérifiai le processeur pour détecter un éventuel problème et, voyant qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler, je décidai de passer aux textes avec l'accord de mes acolytes.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver une fois de plus dans la pénombre !, se plaint Hazel.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai diminué la puissance, la rassurais-je. On va brancher les fils de la prothèse à des bornes électriques pour simuler l'activité de mes nerfs. Si la jambe se fléchit, c'est gagné. Il ne restera ainsi plus qu'à fixer l'armature sur le système pour offrir une bonne étanchéité.

La tête de Will se pencha sur le côté face à ma remarque.

-Monsieur, suis-je étanche moi aussi ?, demanda mon robot.

Je lui souris, bien qu'il ne puisse pas faire de même.

-Bien sûre Will, lui répondis-je. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon précieux cyborg à cause d'une averse ou d'une chute dans une baignoire !

Bianca pouffa.

-«Monsieur» ? Il t'appelle tout le temps comme cela ?, demanda ma grande sœur.

-Oui. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire sa mise à jour pour qu'il me parle à la deuxième personne. Et honnêtement, j'ai la flemme de faire cela. En plus «Monsieur» c'est stylé !

Mes sœurs rirent de concert. Will quand à lui nous regardait, sans expressions. C'était assez flippant par fois. Surtout la nuit d'il y a cinq jours. Bianca et Hazel étaient parties chez elles et je dormais dans mon lit. Or, pendant la nuit, je m'étais réveillé car je devais aller aux toilettes. Comme un idiot j'avais faillis pisser dans mon pantalon quand j'ai vus Will assis sur une chaise juste devant moi qui me fixait avec ses yeux bleus fluorescents. J'avais fait un tel bon que ma jambe avait cognée contre mon coffre rangé sur le bord du lit. J'avais horriblement souffert.

Will s'était donc activé à l'écoute de mon cris et, comme par réflexe, il s'était précipité vers moi pour me faire un diagnostic. Mon automate m'avait délicatement reposé sur mon lit et s'était empressé de vérifier ma jambe après m'avoir donné des antidouleurs.

J'étais un peu dans les vapes à ce moment là mais je pouvais tout de même tenir une conversation. J'ai donc demandé à Will de me porter jusqu'aux toilettes où j'ai enfin pu me soulager puis je suis retourné sous ma couette. Mais je n'avais pas eu envie de dormir.

Alors j'ai tenté de tenir une discussion avec mon compagnon de bronze. Mais contre toute attente, c'est Will qui avait pris la parole.

-Pardonnez-moi monsieur. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, dit-il.

-Ce n'est rien Will, lui dis-je avec un sourire triste. J'ai juste été surpris.

Will s'avança vers moi et mis une main sur mon front pour analyser mes signes vitaux.

-Non. Ceci est de ma faute. Il est de ma responsabilité de prendre soin de vous et j'ai échoué.

Je retirai doucement la main de Will et la serrai contre mon torse. Mon cyborg était la prunelle de mes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser avec des ondes négatives dans sa mémoire.

-Tu as juste encore beaucoup à apprendre, lui chuchotais-je. Tu es un jeune robot après tout.

Les antidouleurs que Will m'avait donné me rendaient tellement groggy que je me mettais à caresser et à embrasser la main de Will comme si c'était un être humain. J'étais complètement défoncé…

-Vous avez raison monsieur, me dit-il en observant ce que je faisais avec sa main. Vous devriez dormir, les médicaments ne vous mettent pas dans votre état normal.

Sur-ce il me borda avec toujours la douceur qui caractérisait les Types Aides. Je m'étais endormi immédiatement.

-Hey Nico ! Encore dans la lune à ce que je vois ?, me secoua Hazel en coupant court à ma rêverie.

-Hein ? Oh merda ! Excusez moi j'étais dans mes pensées. On en était à où ?, leur demandais-je en m'excusant.

-On allait tester l'électronique de ta jambe via les câbles d'alimentation que tu as actuellement dans tes mains, me dit Bianca en désignant les fils électriques que je tenais.

Je la remerciai de m'avoir ramené à la réalité et je banchai les câbles à ceux de la prothèse. Ensuite, je lançais le courant avec la même crainte que la dernière fois.

Comme par miracle, la jambe se plia, signe qu'elle fonctionnait. Je variais donc l'intensité du courant électrique pour ainsi observer ma création se courber plus ou moins vite. Tout était parfait. Il ne restait plus qu'à fixer des conduits de ventilation à l'arrière du mécanisme et ensuite à envelopper le tout dans l'armature qu'Hazel venait de finir de décorer.

Il ne restait plus qu'à couper ma jambe malade, chose que l'on fera demain.

-C'est parfait !, s'enthousiasma Bianca. Il ne reste que le plus dur à faire pour toi à présent.

J'étais un peu effrayé par la suite des événements mais je me devais d'être fort. Par curiosité, j'avais envie de voir si le virus ne s'était pas trop propagé depuis la dernière fois. Mais avant tout je dis au revoir à mes sœurs. Il était bientôt l'aube et elles devaient rentrer chez elles.

Je les amenai donc à la sortie et les embrassai en les enlaçant. J'étais très câlin avec Bianca et Hazel. Elles étaient ma seule famille.

-Courage pour demain soir, me dit Hazel. Je suis certaine que tu arriveras à supporter la douleur.

-Je l'espère aussi, rassurais-je ma petite sœur en lui plaquant un bisou sur le front.

Bianca ouvrit la porte blindée avec un sourire confiant et emmena Hazel dans le dédale de couloirs souterrains et d'escaliers menant à une porte située dans une bouche de métro. Il n'y avait pas mieux comme cachette, même si il fallait faire très attention aux trains pour s'y rendre.

Will était entrain de me réchauffer une boite de raviolis lorsque je le rejoignis. Il me servit une cuillère et je mangeais à même la boîte pour ne pas utiliser d'assiette et économiser de l'eau pour ma douche. L'eau était une source rare dans mon bunker. Le ballon était petit et mettait beaucoup de temps à se remplir du fait d'un débit d'eau très faible. J'avais ainsi le droit à 40 litres par jours. 30 pour l'hygiène et le reste pour laver mes outils et boire. Parfois je devais même sacrifier ma douche pour nettoyer mon bunker qui était crasseux.

Je mangeais en silence, assis sur mon établit. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire à mon robot alors je me taisais. L'ambiance était tendue, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'être étant donné que Will ne ressentait rien. Pour palier à ce silence qui me rendait mal à l'aise, je décidais de mettre un peu de musique grâce à une vieille enceinte que Bianca avait trouvée dans une déchetterie.

Elle fonctionnait encore très bien d'ailleurs. Je mis ainsi les seules musiques que je possédais : Des groupes de rock du début du XXIème siècle. Ces chansons étaient très anciennes mais pour moi c'était les meilleures. Vers 2070, toutes les musiques étaient uniquement faites par ordinateur et les chanteurs étaient soit autotuné un maximum où soit étaient des personnages vocaloid. Je trouvais cela un peu triste d'ailleurs. On ne jugeais plus par la voix mais par la qualité des ordinateurs et logiciels utilisés.

Mais à partir de 2100, lors de la Grande Guerre Cybernétique, le monde de la musique et de l'art s'était écroulé et cela n'existait presque plus. Les seuls « artistes » à présent étaient les Créateurs et les gens payés par Romeek pour faire de la propagande.

Après cette réflexion sur le passé, je décidai de prendre ma douche. Je me dirigeai donc vers ma minuscule salle de bain et me dépêcha d'entrer dans la vieille douche et de m'y asseoir en prenant soin d'enlever ma prothèse. L'eau était bien évidemment froide et, pour économiser un maximum, je coupais l'eau dès que je me savonnais.

Par chance cette fois-ci j'avais eu un bon timing et l'eau s'était épuisée dès que j'avais fini de rincer mes cheveux. Une fois j'avais mal calculé mon coup et m'était retrouvé avec encore plein de savon sur le corps et sans eau pour me débarrasser de tout cela. Ce fut une sensation très désagréable.

Je sortis et découvrit Will qui me tendait une serviette.

-Dépêchez vous de vous sécher sinon vous allez attraper froid. Ordres du docteur !

Je pris ce qu'il me tendait en soupirant devant la baby-sitter que je venais de créer.

Une fois en pyjama (un Tshirt et un caleçon un peu grand), Will me porta vers mon lit car j'avais peur de me faire mal à cause du virus. Il était à la limite de ma hanche. Demain était le dernier jour pour intervenir à temps.

Will me mis soigneusement dans mon lit et mis mes draps sur moi.

Je le regardais faire. Il était d'une grande dextérité et souple dans ses mouvements. Si on lui rajoutait de la peau il aurait pu ressembler à un être humain. Il était beau. Sans y faire attention je souriais de fierté. Will remarqua mon expression.

-Pourquoi souriez vous monsieur ?, demanda-t-il.

-Pour rien, lui dis-je. Je trouve juste que tu es un très beau robot.

Will enregistra l'information.

-Je vous remercie monsieur, me dit-il après avoir traité mes paroles et en continuant son travail.

Une question trottait sur mes lèvres.

-Will ?, lui demandais-je avec appréhension.

Il se retourna vers moi et ses yeux clignotèrent.

-Oui monsieur ?

-Est-ce que… est-ce que j'aurai fort mal pour l'opération de demain ?, le questionnais-je.

Will réfléchit, ou du moins fit fonctionner sa base de données. Puis il m'annonça sa réponse :

-Même avec une anesthésie locale vous souffrirez. Mais le plus difficile pour vous sera lorsque l'on coupera votre os car vous aurez l'impression que tous votre squelette se brisera tellement les vibrations provoquées par la scie seront fortes. Après je vous prescrirai un traitement après l'opération pour que tout se cicatrise bien et éviter des élancements dans vos nerfs à cause du courant circulant dans votre jambe.

Mon sang se glaça. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et je commençai à paniquer. Jamais je n'avais prévu d'autant souffrir avec pourtant une anesthésie.

Voyant mon état, Will réagit en mettant une main rassurante sur mon torse.

-Calmez vous monsieur. Plus vous paniquez, moins l'opération se passera bien.

-M-Mais j'ai peur Will !, contrais-je. Je ne suis pas prêt pour cela !

Les larmes menaçaient de couler de mes yeux… voilà je pleurais maintenant. Mon cyborg pris un mouchoir et sécha mes joues remplies de larmes. J'étais vraiment pitoyable. Kitty O'Leary, qui était installée sur sa loque, jappait même pour que je me taise.

-Ne pleurez pas, je tenterai de vous faire le moins de mal possible, me confia Will.

Je ne lui répondis pas. J'étais bien trop plongé dans mes pensées à propos de demain. Je reniflai un coup et annonçai à Will que je voulais dormir. Il se releva donc du bord du lit sur lequel il était assis et se positionna sur sa chaise. Les lampes de ses yeux s'éteignirent, signe qu'il était en veille.

Malgré mon inquiétude occupant tout mon esprit, je réussis à m'endormir.

* * *

 _PDV : Bianca_

Le lendemain, 21H30.

 _-Hazel ?, demanda la jeune femme en ne trouvant pas sa demie-sœur dans son lit. Où es-tu ?_

 _Bianca venait de se réveiller pour partir chez son petit frère. Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour, celui où elle allait l'amputer avec le robot Will. Mais avant toutes choses elle devait trouver sa petite sœur._

 _En allant dans la cuisine de leur appartement, elle vit un message sur la table :_

« Je suis partie chercher le pain pour Fréro ! Je serai rentrée d'ici 30 minutes.

Hazel 3 »

 _Ouf. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Parfois, Bianca se faisait du souci pour rien. Probablement était-ce l'instinct de grande sœur. En effet, elle était la seule à prendre soin de sa famille étant donné que leur mère est morte (ainsi que celle d'Hazel) et leur père avait rompu contact avec eux car il travaillait pour Romeek dans la brigade des Pisteurs._

 _Les Pisteurs étaient les mercenaires de Romeek. Il traquaient, avec bien plus de fougue que la Police, les Créateurs. Bianca avait très peur qu'un jour, son père vienne sonner chez elle et demande des nouvelles de Nico. C'était son pire cauchemar._

 _Bianca attendait encore Hazel. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était partie. Soit elle avait vue des magasin qui lui plaisait ou soit… soit elle avait des problèmes. Ce qui était bien plus catastrophique._

 _Il était à présent 23H._

 _Il fallait se rendre chez Nico. Bianca laissa elle aussi un mot pour Hazel en marquant « Je vais tu-sais-où » puis elle pris quelques affaires pour Nico :_

 _Un long chiffon pour faire un garrot, des antibiotiques, du désinfectant, plusieurs bouteilles d'eau et de la morphine._

 _Elle mis le tout dans un sac en bandoulière de cuir brun et sortit. Or, en fermant la porte à clé, Bianca vit quelque chose d'épinglé sur la porte. Un message. Mais pas n'importe lequel. En effet, sur se message était inscrit le symbole de Romeek : Une couronne de laurier avec en son centre un temple de style gréco-romain qui écrasait une clé à molette et un tournevis._

 _Elle pris la missive et lue :_

« Madame Di Angelo,

Nous avons réquisitionné votre sœur Hazel Levesque pour comportement suspect. En effet, celle-ci avait une attitude prudente envers les passants qui nous informèrent de cela, pensant qu'elle est susceptible de commettre des activités clandestines.

Si votre sœur n'a rien à se reprocher, elle vous sera rendue dès le lendemain. Sinon, vous risquez de ne plus la revoir.

Cordialement,

L'Organisme de Sécurité Civile Gouvernementale, OSCG »

 _Bianca en resta bouche bée. On lui avait pris Hazel ! La pauvre fille n'avait rien demandé à personne et la police l'avait tout de même arrêtée ! Mon dieu il fallait immédiatement informer Nico de cela !_

 _La jeune femme dévala les escaliers de son immeuble et se rendit au métro. Après avoir passé trois gares elle sortit. Les trains de nuit passaient environ toutes les 7 minutes, ce qui facilitait l'accès au passage pour aller chez Nico. En journée c'était 3 minutes._

 _Elle attendit que le prochain train passa pour enfin se jeter sur les rails et s'enfoncer dans la bouche de métro._

 _Il faisait très sombre mais elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. La bouche de métro était à peine plus large que l'épaisseur d'un train et les murs tagués étaient remplis de crasse. Le silence était oppressant mais rien ne pouvait la décourager d'abandonner._

 _Après avoir dépassé la treizième lumière de sécurité située tous les 20 mètres, Bianca trouva enfin une vieille porte en métal rouillée avec un sigle « Attention : Danger de mort »._

 _Vérifiant que personne n'était susceptible de la voir, elle franchit la porte. Elle débouchait sur une petite pièce avec pour seule source de lumière une ampoule au plafond. Il y avait un compteur électrique et une chaise._

 _Bianca souleva la chaise qui était reliée par un mécanisme (créé par Nico) actionnant une trappe camouflée dans le mur de béton. La porte cachée coulissa et la jeune femme s'engouffra dans l'ouverture au moment où elle entendit le métro passer derrière elle._

 _Elle descendit ainsi une série d'escaliers très étroits puis longea un long couloir. Celui-ci menait à deux embouchures. Une vers les égouts et une autre vers un autre couloir menant celui-ci à la porte blindée que Bianca connaissait bien et qui lui faisait toujours plaisir de voir._

 _Elle frappa donc à la porte avec son habituel code morse._

 _Nico lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, un peu pâle._

 _-Tu es en retard, observa le plus jeune. Où est Hazel ?_

 _Bianca lui offrit un regard désolé. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment lui avouer la mauvaise nouvelle. Ainsi, elle mentit en annonçant qu'Hazel voulait rester à la maison car elle n'aimait pas la vue du sang et de le voir souffrir le martyr. Puis, pour bien esquiver cette discussion elle lui demanda pourquoi il avait un air maladif._

 _-Je suis juste très inquiet pour ma jambe. Elle est complètement recouverte de veines noires et est méconnaissable. De plus j'ai peur pour l'opération._

 _La jeune femme lui fit un câlin rassurant en lui affirmant que tout allait bien se passer._

 _-Entre, dit finalement Nico en se détachant de son étreinte. La table d'opération est prête._

* * *

 **Re !**

 **Comme toujours :**

 **Alors, que va-t-il se passer selon vous ?**

 **Quel a été votre moment préféré et celui que vous avez moins aimé ?**

 **Sur-ce on se revois dans probablement deux semaines pour la suite ! (j'alterne avec Our Story. Une semaine c'est l'une et l'autre bah... c'est l'autre quoi)**


	5. Chapter 4 : Les ennuis commencent

_**"Chapitre 4 : Les ennuis commencent"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! salut les gens !**

 **Voici enfin la suite qui s'annonce tourmentée et riche en informations !**

* * *

 **PDV : Bianca**

 _Bianca finissait d'attacher son petit frère vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon sur l'établit qui faisait office de table d'opération. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle le sangle car selon lui il risquait de bouger avec la douleur._

 _Ainsi, Nico avait ses quatre membres et son torse d'attachés. Elle avait mal au cœur de le voir dans un tel état de faiblesse mais malheureusement, selon Will, cette étape était nécessaire._

 _-Tu as ramené les antidouleurs Bianca ?, demanda le plus jeune._

 _Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tout._

 _-Non pourquoi ? Tu n'en avais plus ?, dit-elle avec inquiétude._

 _Nico secoua négativement la tête._

 _-J'ai finis la boite lorsque je me suis cogné contre mon coffre dans ma chambre il y a quelques jours..._

 _« Oh non », pensa Bianca. Sans antidouleurs Nico allait souffrir le martyr ! Elle ne voulait vraiment pas voir son frère hurler à s'en perdre la voix pendant que Will scierai sa jambe._

 _-Je suis désolé Nico... je n'y ai pas pensé, s'excusa-t-elle. Tu supporteras le coup ?_

 _-De toutes façon, avec ou sans médicaments, je suis obligé de couper pour éviter la prolifération du virus, intervint Will._

 _Nico commença à trembler._

 _-J-J'ai peur Bianca ! Je vais avoir encore plus mal que ce que je pensais !_

 _-J'en suis consciente Fratellino, dit la jeune femme en embrassant son front. Tout va bien se passer ce ne sera pas long, c'est promis._

 _Will clignota, signe qu'il traitait les informations._

 _-En théorie, dit-il, l'opération devrait durer une trentaine de minutes. Elle comprend la coupe au scalpel des tissus, des ligaments et du muscle autour de la jambe, puis, une fois arrivé à l'os je couperai dedans avec la scie électrique. Après je cautériserai avec une plaque de fer chauffé faute de moyens médicaux, et je transplanterai la prise servant à attacher la jambe en reliant les fils aux nerfs._

 _Nico étouffa un sanglot. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement, ce qui serait sans doutes mieux que de subir cela. Malheureusement il resta réveillé. Bianca eu la réflexion comme quoi Will n'avait pas été très doux dans ses paroles. Il était bien trop... précis. Il manquait de subtilité._

 _-Tu vois ?, tenta Bianca pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce n'est pas si terrible !_

 _-« Pas si terrible » ?! s'étouffa le plus jeune. C'est carrément de la torture !_

 _-Calmez-vous, dit Will en mettant une main rassurante sur le torse de Nico._

 _Bianca trouva ce geste très doux pour un cyborg. C'en était presque touchant de le voir autant aux petits soins pour son créateur. Nico sembla se calmer un peu grâce à ce contact._

 _-Je vais commencer l'opération, annonça Will en retirant sa main._

 _Bianca se plaça derrière la tête de Nico et caressa ses cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Nico était calme alors que Will stérilisait son scalpel._

 _L'automate fit alors le garrot autour de la jambe du jeune homme ainsi qu'une fine incision indolore sur sa peau pâle. Bianca remarqua que sa peau devenait presque translucide à cause de l'absence du soleil. On aurait dit un vampire._

 _La jeune femme continua a rassurer son frère pendant que le robot coupait plus profondément. Nico se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de faire du bruit._

 _-Tiens prends ça, dit calmement Bianca en mettant un chiffon dans la bouche à Nico. Tu risques de te couper la langue sinon._

 _Le plus jeune lui fit un signe de remerciement tout en crispant son visage lorsque Will commença à trancher son muscle._

 _-Will, dépêche toi, ordonna Bianca. Il commence à avoir mal._

 _-Je ne peux pas faire plus vite, annonça Will. Sinon l'opération sera mal faite et il risquerai de graves infections. Surtout dans un endroit aussi renfermé. Sur une échelle de un à dix, quel est votre degré de douleur Nico ?_

 _L'interpellé releva la tête et marmonna à cause du chiffon :_

 _-Huit !_

 _-OK, cela se passe donc bien, releva l'automate en continuant son travail._

 _Nico bougeait de plus en plus. Ce n'était pas bon signe, pensa Bianca. Elle tenta du mieux qu'elle pouvait de le calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Il était incontrôlable. Soudain, Nico émit un brusque gémissement de douleur. Elle observa donc ce que faisait Will._

 _Le robot avait touché les veines infectés par le virus noir. En se focalisant sur Nico, elle vit qu'il pleurait._

 _-Reste calme Nico, tout va bien se passer, chuchota Bianca. Après cette épreuve tu seras tranquille._

 _Nico ne l'entendait même pas. Il se contentait de se débattre et secouait sa tête. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur son visage. Bianca ferait tout pour qu'il arrête de gémir, mais malheureusement elle ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était pour le bien de son petit frère après tout._

 _Elle_ _essaya de l'immobiliser du mieux qu'elle pouvait. En vint._

 _-Nico ! Calme toi !, ordonna-t-elle._

 _-Monsieur, tenta Will. Vous devez arrêter de bouger._

 _Du fait du conseil de Will, le plus jeune bougea un peu moins._

 _-Je vais passer au plus difficile, informa le robot. Je vous demanderez donc de tenir votre frère malgré les sangles._

 _Bianca acquiesça, anxieuse. Cette partie de l'opération sera aussi difficile pour elle que pour Nico. Le pauvre allait sans doutes de débattre tellement que ses souffrances s'accentueront._

 _Will alluma la scie électrique pour couper l'os. Rien que le bruit était angoissant !_

 _Will approcha doucement la scie pour la positionner. Puis il coupa._

 _Le dos de Nico s'arqua et il émit un long cris, faisant retomber le chiffon qu'il avait à la bouche._

 _-Sur une échelle de un à dix, quel est votre degré de douleur ?, demanda Will en coupant._

 _-MILLE !, s'égosilla Nico. MILLE !_

 _-Will, fais que cela cesse !, supplia Bianca._

 _L'automate redoubla d'efforts._

 _-Je fais de mon mieux, dit-il en sciant méticuleusement l'os de Nico._

 _Bianca maintenait la tête de Nico immobile pour qu'il ne soit pas tenté de regarder la vision choquante du robot coupant sa jambe._

 _-Bianca arrêtes le !, implora le plus jeune en tentant de se libérer. J'ai mal !_

 _-Je sais Fratellino, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. C'est pratiquement finis. Promis._

 _Bianca se focalisa sur le travail de Will. Il avait bientôt terminé. Puis bizarrement, le robot leva soudainement la tête._

 _-Quel est ce bruit ?, questionna-t-il. Je ne suis pas capable de l'identifier avec ma boîte de données._

 _-Quel bruit ?, demanda la jeune femme._

 _Au lieu de répondre, Will désigna la porte blindée. Bianca tendit l'œil et... Oui. Il y avait du bruit à l'extérieur du bunker. Des voix._

 _Elle n'entendait pas tout mais il lui semblait que ces visiteurs indésirables n'étaient pas venus ici pour prendre le café._

 _-Organisme de Sécurité Civile Gouvernementale ouvrez immédiatement !_

 _Ils frappèrent violemment à la porte. Mais comment était-il possible qu'ils aient pu les trouver ? Était-ce de la faute d'Hazel qui leur avait tout révélé ? La pauvre était très sensible et Bianca était certaine que leurs méthodes d'interrogatoires étaient... Peu conventionnelles._

 _-Nous sommes armés et on a la capacité d'ouvrir cette porte alors présentez vous a nous si vous ne souhaitez pas plus d'ennuis !_

 _Bianca observait toujours la porte mais elle ne répondait pas._

 _-Bianca, dit enfin Will, j'ai finis de couper. Tu devras m'aider à cautériser maintenant._

 _Elle revint enfin à la réalité. Sans même l'avoir remarqué, Nico s'était évanouis à cause de la douleur. Tant mieux d'ailleurs. Il allait bien moins souffrir._

 _La jeune femme fit ce que lui demanda le robot. Elle souleva le moignon et le présenta à Will qui tenait une plaque de métal devenue rouge par la chaleur. Il posa le tout avec vigilance sur la blessure de Nico._

 _Pendant ce temps là, les coups contre la porte s'intensifièrent. Ils devaient faire vite sinon ils seraient arrêtés !_

 _-Dépêche toi Will, ils sont à deux doigts d'entrer !, dit impatiemment la jeune femme._

 _-Je fais de mon mieux, répondit-il en greffant le mécanisme servant à attacher la jambe._

 _Après quelques tours de boulons, Will prit enfin la jambe pour la fixer. Il brancha donc la prothèse et l'alluma. Elle émit un petit "BIP", signifiant qu'elle était en état de marche._

 _-J'ai finis, annonça le robot._

 _-Parfait, dit Bianca, rassemble tout ce dont on peut avoir besoin pour survivre plusieurs jours. Nous allons utiliser la sortie de secours pour nous sauver de là._

 _Will exécuta ses ordres. Il rassembla dans deux sacs à dos tout ce que Nico possédait d'utile. Ainsi il mit des vêtements chauds, des médicaments, de quoi boire et manger, des outils, des pièces de rechange, des lunettes de soudeurs modifiées et enfin une sorte d'arme ressemblant à un fusil à deux canons._

 _Bianca quand à elle était morte de trouille. La porte allait bientôt céder et les hommes en dehors comptaient utiliser des explosifs pour ouvrir._

 _-Nous comptons jusqu'à cinq avant de tout faire exploser !, hurla l'homme._

 _Le sang de Bianca ne fit qu'un tour._

 _-Will ! Je prends les sacs et toi tu portes mon frère !_

 _-Entendu, fit-il en exécutant ses paroles._

 _-Un..._

 _Avec précipitation, Bianca trouva la clé menant à une porte cachée derièrre une armoire._

 _-Deux..._

 _Elle dégagea donc l'entrée pour accéder au verrou._

 _-Trois..._

 _Elle ouvrit la porte._

 _-Quatre..._

 _Elle entra rapidement avec Will dans le couloir secret._

 _-Cinq !_

 _Elle referma la porte à clé._

 _-Faites exploser !_

 _Elle courru avec Will pour sauver sa peau._

 _La détonation fit trembler tous les murs et elle tomba au sol à cause des sacs qu'elle portait. Will la releva immédiatement et ils continuèrent de courir. La jeune femme n'avait pas le temps pour penser à quoique ce soit. Le seul mot qu'elle avait en tête était : courir. Courir pour sa survie. Et pour celle de Nico._

 _Elle guida Will dans ce dédale de couloirs. Heureusement que Nico lui avait fait part de cette issue. De plus il lui avait même révélé comment en sortir pour accéder aux égouts de la ville. Il fallait toujours tourner à droite. C'était la seule façon pour ne pas se perdre._

 _Au bout d'un moment, elle fit une pause, toute essoufflée par sa course._

 _-Will..., haleta-t-elle en s'asseyant. Nico va bien ?_

 _Le robot déposa à terre et ausculta son créateur. Il était toujours inconscient._

 _-Malgré le garrot il a perdu beaucoup de sang pendant l'opération. Mais il survivra. Cependant sans antibiotiques et antidouleurs il aura fort mal pendant plusieurs jours._

 _Bianca hocha la tête._

 _-Et tu as pris de quoi limiter cela ?_

 _-J'ai assez d'antibiotiques pour tenir la semaine. Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas du reste._

 _Elle baissa les yeux. Bianca se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pensé à en prévoir. Mais, elle savait où en trouver sans passer par une pharmacie. Or avant cela, elle devait passer par l'appartement pour vérifier si Hazel avait pu rentrer chez elles ou non._

 _-Reprenons la route, annonça la jeune femme en se relevant. La sortie n'est plus très loin._

 _Après dix minutes de marche, Ils débouchèrent enfin sur les égouts. Ils marchèrent le long d'un tunnel pestilentiel puis Bianca s'arrêta devant une échelle._

 _-Notre rue est juste au dessus. Je vais tenter d'y jeter discrètement un oeil pour voir si la voie est libre._

 _Sur ces mots elle grimpa à l'échelle et souleva lentement la bouche d'égout. Personne à l'horizon. Son immeuble était juste en face d'elle._

 _Bianca observa Will qui attendait en bas. Ses yeux bleus brillaient dans la pénombre. On ne pouvait pas le louper._

 _-Restez ici, je vais vérifier si ma sœur est rentrée, chuchota-t-elle._

 _Will acquiesça et mis Nico à terre pour attendre._

 _La brune s'extirpa donc de l'égout et se dépêcha d'entrer dans le sas de son immeuble. Aucun voisin n'était réveillé. Elle prit donc les escaliers pour se rendre au quatrième étage. Elle avançait le plus silencieusement possible car la police avait de fortes chances d'être présente._

 _Bianca pria sa bonne étoile pour que sa petite sœur soit entrain de dormir tranquillement dans son lit._

 _Elle entra donc chez elle avec la boule au ventre. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et le silence embaumait l'appartement. Si jamais Hazel n'étais pas ici, alors elle avait sans doutes de gros problèmes._

 _-Hazel ?, chuchota-t-elle. Tu m'entends ? Es-tu ici au moins ?_

 _Rien. Pas un bruit._

 _Bianca se faufila dans la chambre de la plus jeune, les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'y était pas._

 _Hazel était définitivement perdue._

 _-Mon Dieu Haz'..., sanglota-t-elle. Que peuvent-t-ils bien te faire ?_

 _Elle resta quelques minutes sur son lit à méditer ce que pouvait subir sa sœur. Rien de bien agréable selon elle. Décidée à ne pas laisser tomber, Bianca piocha quelques affaires dans l'appartement à savoir une boite à demi vide d'antidouleurs et des gants spéciaux que Nico lui avait créé en cas de soucis. Ces gants étaient en fait une arme. Selon les combinaisons de gestes qu'elle effectuait, ils pouvaient faire de multiples choses comme cracher du feu, électrocuter quelqu'un ou même lui faire pousser des griffes tranchantes comme des rasoirs._

 _Elle les porta donc par sûreté et descendit rejoindre ses deux compagnons. Elle retourna dans l'égout sans problème et donna les cachets à Will._

 _-Je n'avais que ça, désolé._

 _-Cela fera l'affaire, merci, dit le robot en rangeant le tout dans le sac._

 _-Viens, nous allons chez une de mes connaissances. Elle possède une pharmacie à elle seule._

 _Will ne dit rien et se contenta de la suivre. Ils arpentèrent ainsi pendant une heure les galeries des égouts. Puis, Bianca sortit une fois de plus de ce lieu puant. Elle aida ainsi Will a faire évacuer un Nico toujours aussi inconscient. Ce fut une manœuvre dangereuse car un mauvais geste de Will ou d'elle et Nico tombait comme une poupée de chiffon d'au moins 5 mètres de haut._

 _Une fois Nico sortit d'affaire, Will les rejoignis. Ils se situaient dans un quartier du Bronx._

 _Bianca se dirigea vers une vieille maison coincée entre deux immeubles craquelés. Malgré la nuit noire, elle sonna tout de même. Elle était très anxieuse à l'idée de devoir rester dans la rue avec un Créateur et un robot. Rien que de la voir accompagnée d'eux deux elle méritait la prison. Voire pire. Et elle n'osait même pas imaginer les conséquences pour Nico. Will quand à lui serait sans doutes détruit._

 _Une fille d'à peu près le même âge que Bianca ouvrit, stoppant ses réflexions. Elle avait les cheveux roux se dégradant vers le vert, des yeux noisette et des tâches de rousseurs._

 _-Salut Kayla. J'ai... légèrement besoin de ton aide._

 _La rousse souffla._

 _-T'es sérieuse ? Et pourquoi à cette heure-ci franchement ? As-tu oublié le couvre-feu ?_

 _-Pas exactement..., dit Bianca en se décalant pour que son amie voit ses deux compères._

 _Elle écarquilla les yeux et sa mâchoire tomba littéralement._

 _-Oh. Mon. Dieu !, s'étrangla-t-elle. Est-ce vraiment ce que je crois ? Un Créa-_

 _-Tais-toi !, siffla la jeune femme en mettant une main sur sa bouche. Tu as bien remarqué. Et c'est mon frère. Il a besoin d'aide._

 _Kayla hocha la tête et recula pour laisser libre passage à ses invités "indésirables"._

 _-Tu peux déposer ton frère dans la chambre d'amis au bout du couloir à droite si tu veux, suggéra l'hôtesse au robot._

 _Will passa devant elle pour se rendre dans la chambre. Kayla fit un petit mouvement de recul en voyant qu'il s'approchait assez près._

 _-Il est inoffensif, la rassura Bianca. C'est un Type Aide._

 _Kayla fronça les sourcils._

 _-Tout le monde sait que pendant la Grande Guerre Cybernétique les "Aides" ont participés à la révolte, affirma-t-elle, toujours aussi sceptique._

 _-Will est différent, tenta Bianca._

 _-Ah parce qu'il a un nom en plus ?! Franchement Bianca à quoi joues-tu ? Tu risques ta vie en emmenant ton frère et son robot ici ! Et pas que ta vie d'ailleurs ! La mienne et celle de ma colocataire entrent en jeu !_

 _-Kayla s'il te plaît écoute moi..., supplia la brune._

 _Elle espérait vraiment que son amie puisse l'aider malgré l'ampleur du problème. Kayla était sa seule alliée potentielle et la seule personne en qui elle avait totalement confiance. Pour la convaincre d'écouter son histoire, Bianca lui fit des yeux de chien battu. Cela marchait toujours avec elle._

 _-Pfffff..., soupira-t-elle. Tu as trente minutes pour tout me raconter et me convaincre de vous aider. Trente et pas plus._

 _"Yes !", pensa Bianca en commençant son récit._

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

 _-Oh punaise..., souffla Kayla lorsque Bianca eu finit de raconter le pourquoi du comment ils étaient ici._

 _-Tu peux le dire, marmonna-t-elle. J'te jure cette famille !_

 _Kayla pouffa._

 _-Carrément ! Heureusement que ce n'est pas aussi dangereux de vivre avec Lou sinon j'aurai sans doutes explosée !_

 _Lou Ellen était sa colocataire. Les deux amies vivaient ensemble depuis trois ans car le loyer était devenu si cher qu'elles ne pouvaient se permettre d'habiter seules. Kayla était infirmière et animatrice dans un club de tir à l'arc à ses heures perdues. Lou quand à elle bossait dans le spectacle et notamment ceux de magie. Elle était très douée d'ailleurs !_  
 _  
-Alors ? Acceptes-tu de nous fournir de quoi altérer la douleur de Nico ?_

 _Kayla ne réfléchit même pas une seconde._

 _-Après avoir sus ce qu'il a vécut il mérite toute l'aide du monde ! Tu as de la chance que je garde toujours un gros stock de médicaments ici._

 _Bianca lui fit un sourire radieu._

 _-Oh merci Kay' !, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu nous aides !_

 _-Tu les as à une condition, énonça la rousse. Je ne veux pas que ce robot se promène comme bon lui semble dans notre maison. Il reste avec ton frère. Et vous devez partir rapidement d'ici car on risque d'avoir des ennuis._

 _Bianca digéra ses paroles. Elle avait raison, il fallait reprendre la route rapidement... mais vers où d'ailleurs ? Ils n'avaient aucun endroit où aller._

 _-C'est d'accord, confirma la brune._

 _Kayla lui fit un petit sourire satisfait et emmena son amie dans un petit salon entièrement décoré dans un thème végétal. On aurait dit une petite jungle aménagée._

 _-Lou a insisté pour avoir cette décoration. Elle dit que c'est bon pour les chakras ou un truc du genre... je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ses délires spirituels._

 _-Je ne savais pas qu'elle était devenue comme ça, s'interloqua l'invitée._

 _Kayla ria._

 _-Oh mais elle ne l'est pas du tout ! Elle a juste perdue un paris avec son ami et son gage était de jouer le stéréotype de la vegan écolo ou je ne sais quoi pendant une semaine ! Malheureusement pour moi elle est allé bien trop loin dans son délire et elle ne veut toujours pas que je mette les plantes à l'extérieur..._

 _Bianca eu un fou rire en apprenant cela. Décidément plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner après cela !_

 _-Une petite infusion bio ?, demanda Kayla en pouffant de rire._

 _-Volontiers !, dit Bianca en entrant dans son jeu. C'est bon pour ma ligne... et mes chakras !_

PDV : Will

 _[Analyse de l'état du patient en cours]_

 _[Analyse de l'état du patient terminé]_

Symptômes :

-État inconscient

-Fièvre

-Légère anorexie

-X

 _[Processus de réanalyse de "X" enclenché]_

Origine : inconnue.

Vitesse de propagation : Forte.

Dangerosité : Rouge/Noire.

Soin(s) possible(s) :

-Extraits de plantes rares (cf : dossier 13 catégorie E, livre _"Méthodes médicinales naturelles de l'Antiquité jusqu'à nos jours"_ page 256) : Résultats non garantis.

 _[Recherche d'autres méthodes de soins pour "X"]_

Non trouvées.

 _[Renommer "X" ?]_

Oui.

"X" remplacé par : "Mal noir"

 _[Commande en cour d'exécution]_

 _[Commande effectuée]_

 **[Mise en veille]**

* * *

 **Re !**

 **Alors, que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?**

 **Pour info je vais ESSAYER de publier le prochain chapitre de Our Story avant de partir à NY. Mais normalement vous l'aurez pendant mon voyage si je trouve un accès à la wifi.**

 **Ah et j'ai une petite question : comprennez vous le pdv de Will ? Je fais de la programmation alors je ne me rends pas vraiment compte si vous arrivez à suivre ou non. Mais pas d'inquiétude, les pdv de Will risqueront... d'évoluer !**

 **Ciao !**


	6. Chapter 5 : Convalescence et ordres

_**"Chapitre 5 : Convalescence et ordres"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Je suis enfin revenue de NYC et ai galéré pour écrire ce chapitre avant que je parte en vacances cette nuit. Ne soyez donc pas étonné que pendant les trois semaines à suivre je ne serai pas très présente car je n'aurai pas de wifi...**

 **Voilà ! Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

Juste avant de me réveiller, je sentis une délicieuse odeur que je pensais avoir oublié. Des gâteaux cuits au four.

Cela me réveilla immédiatement. J'ouvris donc mes yeux pour y découvrir un lieu m'étant inconnu. J'étais couché dans un lit dans une petite chambre décorée dans les tons vert pâles. Les rideaux étaient entre ouverts et diffusaient quelques rayons de soleil.

Curieux et n'ayant pas observé l'astre lumineux depuis plus d'un an, je me levai pour ouvrir en entier les rideaux.

Or, une chose ralentit mon action. Ma jambe. Ou plutôt ce qui en restait. Je tombai a  
terre et me pliai littéralement de douleur en serrant mon moignon.

Tout à coup, je fus soulevé par quelque chose... non, quelqu'un. Will. Ses yeux clignotaient de détresse et analysaient la situation. Puis, il me porta délicatement et me mis sur le lit.

-Tenez, me dit-il en m'offrant des cachets.

Je les engloutis vite et continua de me battre contre la brûlure.

-Courage Monsieur, me rassura Will en serrant mon épaule. Vous êtes fort, vous allez vaincre votre souffrance.

Mes yeux pleuraient d'eux même. Je serrai tellement mes dents que je sentais du sang dans ma bouche. Entre les larmes, j'entrevis ma nouvelle jambe. Elle était parfaitement à ma taille. La prothèse était recouverte de bronze de couleur foncée et comportait différents stickers retraçant ma personnalité. Ainsi on pouvait voir les Rolling Stones, Des images geek très anciennes comme Space Invader, d'autres groupes de musique et même la phrase "Sarcasm (definition) : me.".

Les antidouleurs faisaient lentement effet. Je pus donc lâcher ma jambe.

-Will ?, lui demandais-je. L'opération s'est bien passée ? Je ne me rappelle plus de grand chose.

-Nous avons eu quelques complications mais ce fut un succès. Vous vous êtes évanouis au moment où je coupais votre os. Au même instant, les forces de l'ordre ont essayés de rentrer dans votre bunker.

J'avais encore l'esprit un peu dans les vapes mais je bloquais à un terme. Les forces de l'ordre ? Ils nous avaient donc pistés ? Comment cela était-ce possible après toutes les précautions qu'il fallait prendre pour entrer chez moi ? Seules Bianca et Hazel étaient au courant... Hazel ! Je ne l'avais pas vue hier soir ! Etait-il possible qu'elle se soit faite capturer ?

Mon sang se glaça et mon visage devint plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Vous allez bien monsieur ?, me questionna Will en prenant ma température.

-J-...Je... Elle..., bafouillais-je.

J'étais dépité. Ils avaient ma petite sœur, j'en étais certain. Je n'arrivais même pas à aligner deux mots tellement le drame était grand.

-Monsieur, me dit Will en prenant ma main. Vous êtes en état de choc psychologique. Si vous m'entendez serrez mes capteurs.

A vrai dire je ne l'entendais qu'à moitié, comme si il était dans une pièce lointaine. Seule Hazel occupait mes pensées. Cependant je fis quand même une petite impulsion sur sa main de bronze.

-Répondez "Oui" en effectuant une impulsion. Répondez "Non" en effectuant deux impulsions. D'accord ?

Je lui répondis "Oui".

-Hazel..., chuchotais-je. Hazel...

-Je sais monsieur. Votre sœur est en danger. Vous êtes fort attaché à elle n'est-ce pas ?

-Hazel..., continuais-je à bafouiller tout en ignorant sa question.

Will s'assit près de moi tout en maintenant ma main serrée.

-Répondez moi, ordre du docteur, demanda doucement le robot.

Je serrai donc une fois sa main.

-Saviez-vous où nous sommes ?

Je tentais de regarder une fois de plus autour de moi mais je n'y arrivais pas. Seule le prénom de ma sœur occupait mon esprit.

Je lui répondit donc en serrant deux fois sa main.

-On est en sécurité chez une amie de Bianca. Elle s'appelle Kayla, la connaissez vous ?

Je remarquais que j'étais un peu plus attentif à ses paroles par rapport à tout à l'heure. J'entendais Will plus distinctement. Et concernant sa question... oui, Bianca m'avait déjà parlé de Kayla mais je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée. Je lui répondis donc que oui, je la connaissais.

-Parfait, m'encouragea Will. Arrivez vous à parler ?

Je déglutis, bien préparer à lui prouver que j'allais mieux.

-O-Oui, croissais-je en étouffant un sanglot.

Les yeux de Will devinrent plus lumineux.

-Bravo monsieur. Je vais à présent vous laissez avec votre grande soeur.

Je relevais mes yeux. Bianca nous observait avec une mine inquiète. Et depuis combien de temps elle était ici à nous regarder au juste ?

Will se releva et s'assit sur une chaise dans le coin de la pièce. Ses yeux s'éteignirent, signe qu'il se mettait en veille. Ce fut au tour de Bianca de s'asseoir à mon chevet.

-Comment va mon petit frère préféré ?, me demanda-t-elle avec douceur en caressant mes cheveux.

-J'ai affreusement mal mais j'arrive à supporter. Mais psychologiquement ce n'est pas vraiment le cas...

Je sentis une fois de plus mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Haz'...

-J'ai suivis votre conversation. Et je suis désolé pour Hazel, me confia-t-elle. J'aurai du te le dire plus tôt. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de t'inquiéter encore plus. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de ne pas avoir réussie à la protéger...

Bianca étouffa un sanglot.

-Pardonne moi Nico. Hazel s'est fait arrêté hier soir. Personne ne sait où elle peut se trouver...

-Je refuse de croire que cette cause est perdue, grognais-je. Hazel peut se défendre, elle n'est pas aussi faible que ce que tu penses. Notre sœur est maligne, elle a une chance de s'en sortir.

Je disais cela uniquement pour rassurer Bianca. Sinon je ne croyais pas vraiment à ce que je disais. Selon des rapports espions trouvés sur la Centrale de Communication Noire (l'évolution du Dark Web) les prisons de Romeek étaient ultra bien gardées. Il était impossible de s'enfuir car chaque prisonnier était pucé comme un vulgaire animal. A cause de ce procédé, de franchir une porte interdite risquait de déclencher une alarme.

-C'est beau d'espérer malgré tout ce qu'il se passe actuellement, souffla Bianca, rêveuse. As-tu la force d'aller dans la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner sinon ?

-Peut-être, lui répondis-je avec hésitation. Mais avant cela j'aimerai beaucoup voir le Soleil.

Bianca me sourit et m'aida à me relever. J'essayais de marcher vers la fenêtre grâce à ma prothèse. Chaque impulsions électriques me lançaient mais selon Will j'allais m'y habituer. Je faillis pendant plusieurs fois tomber en perdant l'équilibre. Heureusement, Bianca était proche de moi et me retenait. Plus que quelques pas et je pourrais lever les rideaux. J'avançais tel un enfant effectuant ses premiers pas. Mais j'avançais tout de même.

Enfin, je réussis à toucher le bord de la fenêtre !

C'est alors avec une légère excitation que j'enlevai soudainement les rideaux. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que la luminosité soit si forte ! Je fermais donc mes yeux immédiatement pour éviter de brûler ma rétine peu habituée aux environnements clairs.

Et, petit à petit, je réussis à ouvrir les yeux. J'étais tout de même très aveuglés mais je parvenais à distinguer des formes floues. Des voitures en mouvements, les branches des arbres se balançant, un chat sur le trottoir... et plein d'autres petites choses que je n'avais pas observé depuis bien longtemps.

J'étirai un grand sourire. J'étais en surface ! Et en sécurité en plus ! Que demander de mieux ? Ah oui... le retour d'Hazel. Je la sauverai, je m'en faisais le serment.

Je levais donc mes yeux un peu plus haut, vers le ciel.

Il était d'un beau bleu, comme les yeux lumineux de Will. Les nuages ressemblaient à du coton et je parvenais à y distinguer des formes vaques. Un lézard, un avion, un cheval, un... visage ?

Puis enfin, le Soleil. Je ne le regardais pas longtemps car sa luminosité me faisait mal. Mais il était comme dans mes souvenirs. Un globe ultra lumineux caressant ton visage de ses rayons doux et tièdes.

-Woah..., soufflais-je.

-C'est bien plus jolis que ta vieille grotte sombre n'est-ce pas ?, observa Bianca, accoudée à la fenêtre ouverte.

-C'est magnifique, lui révélais-je, encore émerveillé par ce paysage pourtant bien banal pour les autres.

Elle me sourit.

-Tu aurais vraiment besoin un bon bain de soleil tout à l'heure. J'ai l'impression de parler à un vampire et non à un petit italien !

-Je ne suis pas petit, bougonnais-je en reculant de la fenêtre pour éviter que le voisinage sache que je sois ici.

Bianca me tira la langue puis referma la fenêtre.

-Viens, je vais te présenter à Kayla et Lou devant un bon petit déjeuner.

les deux derniers mots me redonnèrent le sourire. J'avais pratiquement perdu le goût de la nourriture à cause des uniques plats que je mangeais : pâtes préparées, sandwich, yaourt et occasionnellement un fruit frais.

C'est donc en clopinant que je rejoignis nos deux hôtesses pour apprendre à les connaître.

* * *

 **Pdv : Bryce Lawrence.**

Je revenais de ma mission ayant échouée une fois de plus. Cela me foutait en rogne car j'avais été à deux doigts d'attraper ce fichus Créateur s'étant tapis dans l'ombre d'un bunker depuis près d'un an ! Le pire était que jamais personne n'avais été au courant de cette affaire. Mais depuis que j'avais capturé et interrogé cette jeune femme étant la sœur du criminel, nous avons été mis au courant.

En tant que commandant de l'Organisme de Sécurité Civile Gouvernemental (ou plus simplement l'OSCG), mon devoir était de traquer ce Créateur, sa complice et sa dangereuse machine. J'avais ainsi fait appel à mes effectifs les plus dangereux, les Pisteurs. D'un commun accord avec Hadès, le chef du département des Brigades, nous nous sommes mis en marche pour traquer et éliminer les deux parjures.

Mais avant cela, il fallait une fois de plus interroger la prisonnière pour avoir une piste. Mais pour interroger Mlle Hazel Levesque, je devais demander l'accord au Maître de Romeek, le dirigeant du plus puissant gouvernement du monde.

Ainsi, j'allai dans la Domus, palace du Maître et lieu de pouvoir de notre empire. M'ayant reconnu, la garde personnelle me laissa entrer. Je marchai donc dans un grand couloir de marbres avec sur les côtés des colonnes de métal dorée de style antique. On m'ouvrit la grande porte d'or forgée débouchant sur la salle du Maître.

Je haussai mes épaules et entrai pour rencontrer mon vieil ami, celui avec qui l'on avait forgé cet empire ensemble. Le Maître.

Octave.

Il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la première fois que nous avions imaginé un gouvernement de ce genre. Octave était un homme de taille moyenne assez maigre. Il avait des yeux bleus glaciaux, des cheveux blonds crépus et un nez aquilin. Comme a son habitude il était vêtu d'une toge blanche, d'une épaisse cape rouge et de tonnes de bijoux d'une valeur immense.

-Bryce, mon ami ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Ta mission se passe bien ?, me dit le Maître en ouvrant grand ses bras depuis son trône doré.

-Bonjour Octave, lui dis-je. Je viens vous demander la permission d'interroger la jeune Hazel Levesque dans le cadre de ma mission de sécurité civile. Le créateur et sa sœur se sont enfuis avec la machine alors que je faisais exploser leur repère. Le problème est que je n'ai aucune piste pour les traquer. J'ai donc besoin d'en savoir plus via notre prisonnière.

-Je vois, songea Octave. De toute façon c'est la complice d'un dangereux Créateur. Je t'autorise donc à lui poser tes questions par tous les moyens possibles.

Je fus soulagé. J'allais enfin pouvoir tester une machine de torture que j'avais conçu exprès pour les traîtres à la nation. Je remerciai donc mon vieil ami et me rendis dans la prison souterraine sous le palace. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, Octave me dit :

-Hadès est avec toi dans cette mission ?

-Oui, lui répondis-je en me retournant.

-Lui as tu révélé l'identité de la prisonnière et du Créateur ?

-Non, lui informais-je, sans comprendre le but de cette question.

J'étais un peu confus. Avais-je fais une erreur en ne disant rien au Chef des Brigades ?

-Parfait. Ne lui dis en aucun cas qui sont ces personnes. Sinon il risque de poser problème à ta mission.

-Bien Maître Octave, clamais-je en le saluant. Je leur inventerai de fausses identités.

Octave fit un petit sourire.

-Excellent Bryce. Tu peux disposer et t'amuser avec la prisonnière.

Le pris congé et descendis aux prisons. Mais cependant j'avais du mal à comprendre la raison pour laquelle je ne devais pas révéler les noms de nos proies à Hadès. Les connaissait-il ?

Je repoussai cette idée et sortis mes clés pour accéder aux cellules. Elles comportaient toutes d'épais barreaux de bronze avec des capteurs. Chaque prisonnier était pucé, ainsi si ils s'enfuyaient ils déclenchaient l'alarme. De plus, impossible de s'enfuir même si l'on arrachait le capteur de sa peau car il fallait bénéficier d'une clé comme celle que je possédais pour franchir la demi-douzaine de portes menant à la sortie.

J'étais arrivé devant la cellule H013, celle d'Hazel Levesque.

La jeune fille était recroquevillée dans un coin. Mes yeux verdâtres rencontrèrent ceux dorés de la prisonnière. Elle me regardait avec une expression menaçante. Je lui fis donc un sourire cruel et elle se tassa encore plus contre le mur de sa cellule. J'ouvris la porte pour l'emmener dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Normalement cela n'était pas mon devoir d'interroger les gens. C'était celui des Recruteurs, une des trois brigades d'Hadès. Mais parfois, je prenais une affaire tellement au sérieux que je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'un sous-fifre exécute ce travail. De plus, je prenais plaisir à faire souffrir.

Durant mon enfance, cette passion peu commune faisait peur à mes parents. Ils m'ont donc abandonné après que j'ai égorgé l'énième chat de ma voisine. Un orphelinat m'avait recueillit mais j'ai toujours été la risée de l'établissement. Les autres enfants étaient sans cesse agressifs envers moi car j'étais fort timide et réservé avec les gens. Je ne savais pas comment engager une conversation normale avec eux. J'étais même suivis par un psychologue pour contrôler mes pulsions meurtrières mais en vain. J'étais ce que j'étais. Et les autres ne changeaient pas pour moi.

Et je les détestais ! Un jour je m'étais promis de devenir bien plus puissant qu'eux. C'est alors qu'un nouvel enfant était apparut quand j'avais 12 ans. Octave. Il ne parlait à personne lui aussi et avait pour habitude de détruire les peluches des autres enfants avec un couteau volé dans la salle à mangé. Lui au moins se faisait respecter malgré le fait qu'il était seul.

C'est alors par évidence que nous avions finis par nous rapprocher de devenirs amis. Meilleurs amis même. Et nos idéaux étaient semblables. On étaient emprunts d'une intense envie de pouvoir, d'ordre et de respect.

C'est ainsi qu'une fois après avoir fugué de l'orphelinat lorsque nous avions 15 ans, on a commencé par fréquenter des quartiers aisés pour espérer qu'un riche fort niais nous recueille. Et le plan avait fonctionné. Une vieille femme et son maris nous avaient adoptés et nous vivions dans le grand luxe.

Les deux vieux nous aimaient tellement qu'à leur mort, ils nous avaient promis de nous transmettre l'intégralité de l'héritage. On avait 19 ans lorsqu'ils moururent d'un... mystérieux coup de poignard. Les autorités n'ont jamais sus qui était le tueur. Normal, ce fut moi qui les tuèrent.

L'héritage une fois en poche, Octave et moi avions commencé par ériger notre partis politique. Octave, ayant étudié le droit et moi la guerre, les gens nous croyaient lorsque nous disions que toute forme de robotique devait être interdite. Notre petit partis avait pris énormément d'ampleur grâce à l'argument de la Grande Guerre Cybernétique.

On avait modifié les archives pour faire croire au peuple que les Créateurs et les robots étaient les seuls responsables du massacre. Jamais nous n'avions évoqués les véritables coupables : les Hackers faisant partis d'un groupe de terroristes que l'ancien gouvernement avait décimé.

Quelques années après la création du partis, Octave fut élu président. Mais, il changea grâce à moi toute la politique du pays. Ainsi, le gouvernement devint Romeek, une immense puissance guerrière.

Il y avait après le Maître, les 4 sous-chefs, les hommes dont Octave faisait le plus confiance. Chaque sous-chef avait sa spécialité. Le premier Ministre était semblable à celui de l'ancien gouvernement. Le Chef de l'OSCG, étant moi même, s'occupait de la police de l'état et pouvait bénéficier d'une partie de la Brigade des Pisteurs. Le Chef des Brigades, Hadès, commandait trois brigades : Les Pisteurs (traquant les criminels dangereux), les Recruteurs (qui s'occupaient du fonctionnement des prisons et engageaient des civils) et les Espions. Pour finir le dernier sous-chef s'occupait des Trois Armées (Terre, Air et Marine).

Pour finir, les brigades combinées aux trois armées et à ma police étaient désignées par les 7 Voies Guerrières. Au premiers abords ces informations retournaient l'esprit mais en vérité c'était relativement simple par rapport à l'ancienne puissance.

-Monsieur, où va-t-on, me coupa Hazel pendant que je marchais avec elle vers la salle d'interrogatoire en repensant au passé.

-Je vais te poser quelques questions ma p'tite, lui dis-je en la fusillant du regard.

Elle déglutis.

Je la fit entrer dans une pièce sombre composée uniquement d'une chaise. J'étais le seul à pouvoir y accéder. Pas même les Recruteurs pouvaient.

Je la fis asseoir sur la grosse chaise en métal que j'avais conçu en secret. Ses mains étaient attachées à une plaque rotative activable par une manivelle. Ainsi, cela faisait de cette invention le pire cauchemar des Créateurs car elle brisait les mains en les tordant à 360°. Grâce à cette merveille, il était impossible de créer à nouveau.

-Quelle est cette chose ?!, s'inquiéta Hazel avec une mine épouvantée.

-Tu aimes bien ? J'ai appelé cela le Tordimax. Il te bousille lentement les mains en appuyant sur la manivelle que je tiens.

La jeune prisonnière me regarda dans les yeux.

-Vous êtes un Créateur ?

Je flanchai à sa remarque mais me repris bien vite. Après un petit clin d'œil signifiant qu'elle avait raison (et que j'étais ainsi un criminel sans que personne ne le sache), je lui annonçai :

-C'est à moi de poser les questions Miss Levesque. Où sont susceptibles de se cacher Nico et Bianca Di Angelo ?

* * *

 **Re !**

 **Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre agrémenté d'un nouveau point de vue que je juge plutôt intéressant ? On rentre enfin dans le vif de l'intrigue !**

 **Si jamais vous avez des questions concernant le gouvernement Romeek surtout n'hésitez pas à me les poser ! Il faut que tout soit clair dans votre tête sinon ce sera compliqué de différencier les voies guerrières, leurs chefs etc...**

 **Comme vous pouvez le voir, Romeek est centré sur la guerre et la régulation du peuple comme... oui c'est bien cela ! Les nazis ! Mais avec d'autres caractéristiques.**

 **Sinon selon vous :**

 **Nico va-t-il s'en sortir grâce à Will ?**

 **Hazel va-t-elle révéler quoique ce soit ?**

 **Bryce aura-t-il des problème à cause de ses créations interdites et risque-t-il de trouver Nico, Bianca et Will ?**

 **Je vous laisse méditer là dessus !**

 **Ciao !**


	7. Chapter 6 : Le parjure

_**"Chapitre 6 : Le parjure"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Voici ENFIN un nouveau chapitre de Sun Robot ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Donc..., commença Kayla, Si je résume, tu es un Créateur atteint d'une maladie inconnue ayant créé un robot pour te soigner et tu es probablement poursuivit par le gouvernement car ils ont enlevé ta sœur pour savoir où tu te caches ?

-Exactement, affirmais-je.

Kayla et Lou Ellen étaient assises à la table de la cuisine en face de nous. Elles nous toisaient avec suspiscion lorsque je leur contai mon histoire.

-Et on compte l'héberger ici Kayla ?, demanda Lou à sa colocataire.

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix..., argumenta-t-elle. Soit on l'accueille ici, soit il se fait attraper par les autorités et risque la mort.

J'étais anxieux. Si Lou Ellen refusait, ma soeur, Will et moi nous retrouverons à la rue. Mais selon Bianca, elle n'allait pas le faire.

-Très bien, soupira Lou. Mais pas longtemps alors. Il ne faut pas que leurs problèmes avec la justice nous tombent dessus.

-Quelle justice ?, contrais-je. On est dans une véritable période de dictature. On empêche aux gens comme vous et moi de pouvoir vivre librement en exprimant leur créativité. J'ai l'impression que notre société a effectué un grand bond en arrière dans l'évolution et que l'on se retrouve sous les régimes totalitaires du XXeme siècle ! Il n'y a pas de justice... ou plutôt, il n'y en a plus.

Tout le monde se crispa. J'avais prononcés des mots interdits pas le gouvernement. Ma façon de penser était tellement dangereuse que je risquais gros pour chacun d'entre nous. Mais au fond, je savais que j'avais raison. Et je rêvais de pouvoir changer tout cela, et ainsi créer un avenir meilleur.

-Calmes toi Nico, me dit Bianca en mettant une main rassurante sur mon épaule. Je sais que tu es empreint de bonnes intentions mais il faut éviter de prononcer tout haut ces paroles. Romeek est tout à fait capable de mettre sur écoute des "foyers à risques" comme ils l'appellent. Si jamais les autorités entendent ce que tu viens de dire, nous disparaîtrons tous.

Je soupirai et me renfrognai. Après réflexion j'aurai peut être du me taire. Kayla et Lou risquaient de prendre peur et tout ce que je gagnerai suite à ce discourt sera le fait de se faire virer de cette maison.

-Je veux juste être libre..., murmurai-je.

Les yeux de Will clignotèrent :

-Vous êtes un Homme, expliqua mon automate. Et tout Homme est libre et égaux en droit selon un vieux document historique français.

Je lui fis un faible sourire. J'eus bien raison de lui inculquer quelques connaissances historique pour qu'il puisse comprendre le monde dans lequel nous évoluons à présent. Selon les futurologues du XXI ème siècle, nous étions en pleine dystopie. Eux qui rêvaient de grandeur, d'harmonie et de beauté avaient foiré toutes leur prédictions...

-De notre temps c'est différent Will, lui avouais, je.

-Il est vraiment intelligent ton robot, observa Lou. Il ne risque pas de se retourner contre nous si il est réticent à tes ordres ?

Je regardai Will. Jamais il ne ferai cela. Cet automate était bien trop sophistiqué. De plus, c'était un type Aide, il était donc totalement inoffensif. Il souhaitait juste venir en aide à ceux ayant besoin de lui. Comme son propre créateur par exemple. De plus, les intentions qu'il me donnaient étaient vraiment douce pour un robot. Je l'appréciais encore plus pour cette particularité unique.

-Will est le robot le plus gentil qui existe, argumentais-je. Jamais il ne nous fera du mal. Et il est assez intelligent pour savoir de quel côté il faut se mettre. Il nous suivra toujours car il sait que son avenir est en jeu entre les mains du gouvernement.

Lou et Kayla parurent plus détendues.

-Ok Nico. Vous pouvez rester. Mais sachez que si le robot fait du mal à Cookie, vous me le paierai !

Cookie ?

-Et qui est ce Cookie ?, pouffa Bianca.

-Mon chat, dit la rousse en allant le chercher.

Son... chat ? Comme si Will allait attaquer un chat ! La seule personne risquant de traquer les chats était... Kitty O'Leary.

Kitty ! Oh non... je l'avais complètement oubliée depuis l'explosion ! Était-elle morte suite à la catastrophe ou avait-elle réussie à s'échapper dans le conduit d'aération de mon bunker ? La seule chose que j'espérais était qu'elle était vivante. Peut être même qu'avec son flair elle pourra me retrouver ?

-Je détecte de l'inquiétude en vous monsieur, analysa Will. Que ce passe-t-il ? Voulez vous vous détendre ?

Je tournai ma tête vers Bianca :

-Kitty O'Leary... on est partit sans elle, lui rappelais-je.

Bianca tiqua.

-Mon Dieu... Nico je suis désolée ! Sous le coup de la précipitation je n'ai pas pensé à elle !

Je baissai les yeux, cachant mon inquiétude et la tristesse menaçant de pointer son nez. Je devais me focaliser sur le principal, même au prix de sacrifices. Il fallait avant tout sauver Hazel et me soigner du virus.

-Je... on a pas le temps pour la sauver. De toute façon, Kitty est résistante et robuste, elle survivra.

Je ravalai mon sanglot. Le plan à présent était de sauver Hazel coûte que coûte. Mais comment ?

-Hazel a besoin de nous et-

-Nico, me coupa Bianca, il faut avant tout te soigner.

-Non !, objectais-je. Notre sœur est bien plus importante que le virus !

Will s'agita.

-Selon mes calculs, nous n'avons qu'un mois pour vous sauver. Suite à cette échéance, vous mourrez. Le mieux pour vous est de trouver au plus vite le remède. J'ai fais des recherches et je sais où le trouver.

-Mais... Mais Hazel a besoin de nous !, insistai-je.

-Et j'ai besoin de toi, dit Bianca. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon petit frère. Si jamais Hazel ne revient pas, tu es le dernier membre de ma famille après que notre père ait rejoint Romeek.

Je soufflai. Comme d'habitude elle avait raison... il fallait s'occuper de mon cas avant tout. Et je n'avais qu'un mois pour me soigner. Peut être même était-ce le dernier mois de ma vie.

-Très bien, acceptais-je. Où se trouve ce remède Will ?

Will fouilla dans sa mémoire et répondit :

-Il se trouve sur le contient européen. L'élément principal du remède se trouve sur l'île de Delphes, en Grèce. Or, nous devrons passer par Paris. Là bas se trouve le seul être humain encore en vie capable de pouvoir soigner toutes sortes de maladies. Il nous sera grandement utile. Si il n'est pas déjà mort...

La destination était lointaine. Je ne voyais pas comment nous pourrions y aller en un mois sachant que nous n'avons aucun module de transport, que ce soit pour voler comme pour naviguer. Et une machine de ce genre nécessitait trop de pièces et de temps pour qu'elle soit finie en moins de quatre semaines.

La seule solution était donc de voler un bateau. Or, nous ne le déroberons pas ici. L'atmosphère y est trop dangereuse et nous sommes recherchés dans le périmètre. Le mieux était de se rendre vers l'ancienne capitale des USA, Washington. Nous descendrons ensuite le Potomac pour se rendre dans la baie de Chesapeake et enfin traverser l'océan atlantique.

Je fis pas de mon idée à tout le monde.

-Vous aurez vraiment le temps de vous rendre a Washington ?, demanda Kayla. Ce ne sera pas risqué pour Nico et sa machine ?

-C'est pas une machine, c'est Will, un automate, marmonnais-je.

-Je ne sais pas si on arrivera le temps à Delphes, avoua Bianca. Mais il faut essayer à tout prix.

Les deux filles se regardèrent dans une discussion silencieuse.

-On va vous aider, déclara Kayla. Lou possède un mini-van qu'elle n'utilise plus depuis des années. Elle l'a récupéré de son père. Quand à moi je vous achèterai des provisions et du matériel de soins pour votre mission.

Bianca et moi regagnèrent espoir. Tout compte fait, peut être pourrions nous réussir à aller en Grèce à temps ?

-Merci les filles, dit Bianca. J'étais certaine que nous pourrions compter sur vous.

* * *

 **Pdv : Bryce Lawrence**

* * *

Hazel Levesque n'avait pas parlée. En fait, si, elle avait juste répété à maintes et maintes reprises qu'elle ne savait pas où pouvait être Nico et Bianca Di Angelo. J'en ai donc conclut qu'elle ne savait réellement rien car même sous la menace du Tordimax, elle n'avait rien dit d'intéressant.

Je devais donc chercher une réponse à mes questions par moi même.

Après avoir emmené la jeune femme dans sa cellule, je me rendis seul au bunker. Après la longue escapade pour ce rendre au repère du Créateur, je cherchai dans les débris de l'explosion. Par chance, l'intégralité du bunker n'a pas explosée.

Ainsi, je fouillais dans les plans n'ayant pas brûlés pour voir si il y avait un quelconque indice concernant le Créateur. De plus, je voulais savoir si il était si dangereux que cela.

Je pus ainsi découvrir deux croquis très intrigant. Une sorte de jambe mécanique et, le plus inquiétant : un robot.

Ce Créateur avait donc vraiment la capacité de construire un automate intelligent. D'après ce que je voyais, il était d'une technologie semi-orgnanique. Ce fugitif avait donc un talent monstre. Je me devais de l'arrêter au plus vite.

Par précautions, je pris les croquis avec moi pour les étudier secrètement chez moi. Par ce biais j'en apprendrai plus sur la Création.

Je n'étais capable de concevoir que des machines de torture, et je souhaitais construire l'arme ultime, celle qui me permettra d'exterminer tous les Créateurs de ce monde ! Et peut être même que je détruirai le Créateur Ultime, si la légende de son existence était vraie.

J'étais ambitieux, je l'avouais. Mais c'était grâce à cette qualité que j'en était arrivé à faire partie des Quatre.

Je cherchai encore un peu dans le bunker lorsque j'entendis un bruit suspect. Un son métallique plus précisément. Puis, un jappement.

Je me dirigeai donc vers l'origine du bruit. Une respiration animale se faisait entendre sous un tas de tuyaux de cuivre.

Par curiosité, j'enlevai avec précaution les tuyaux. Un gros chien noir y était emprisonné. La pauvre bête avait la moitié de la tête brûlée. Mais par miracle, l'animal était vivant. Ce chien devait sans doutes appartenir au Créateur. Ce criminel l'avait abandonné ici, à son propre sort.

Or, si l'animal vivait avec son maître, sans doutes était-il capable de le pister pour le retrouver non ?

J'esquissai un sourire cruel. La voilà ma réponse à mes questions ! Je comptais utiliser l'odorat du chien pour traquer Nico Di Angelo ! Mais avant cela, il fallait que je gagne sa confiance. Ainsi, quoi de mieux que de le soigner ?

Je libérai l'animal de sa prison de métal et observai le nom inscrit sur son collier : "Kitty O'Leary". Drôle de nom pour un chien !

-Kitty O'Leary, murmurais-je gentiment, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je vais te sauver, tu es dans un mauvais état.

Le chien avait les oreilles couchées et me regardait avec peur. Il grogna.

-Doucement, lui dis-je en fouillant dans ma poche.

Je sortis une barre de céréales. Sans doutes avait-il faim ?

Je m'accroupis et lui tendis la friandise. Puis j'attendis que l'animal vienne à moi.

Kitty O'Leary toisait la nourriture avec envie. Mais elle n'avançait toujours pas vers moi. Décidant qu'il fallait être patient avec elle, je m'assis, bien décidé à attendre le temps qu'il fallait pour tenter une approche et l'apprivoiser.

Une heure passa avant que le chien ne décide à avancer vers moi pour croquer dans la barre de céréales. Décidément il était patient !

Kitty O'Leary finit de manger et m'observa.

Je tendis donc la main pour espérer qu'il vienne à moi de son plein grès. Il fallait cependant faire vite car ses blessures risquaient de s'infecter et de tuer la bête.

Par chance, le chien vint relativement vite à moi. Il posa son museau conte ma main et la lécha, signe d'affection. Je fis un petit sourire vainqueur en caressant enfin l'animal.

-Tu sais quoi Kitty ? Nous allons faire une bonne paire tous les deux. Mais avant cela, je t'amène chez moi.

J'attachai donc le chien à l'aide d'une corde traînant sur l'établit abandonné. Heureusement, il ne s'était pas plaint !

Puis nous sortîmes sans problèmes du bunker. Cependant, je n'ai pas oublié de prendre un vieux Tshirt ayant appartenu à Nico Di Angelo pour permettre à Kitty de retrouver son maître.

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

Pendant une nuit entière, je me suis empressé de sauver Kitty O'Leary. Malheureusement, le chien était dans un piètre état. Je fus même obligé d'avoir recourt à la Création pour le sauver.

Ayant la moitié droite de la tête carbonisée, j'ai remplacé la peau de cette endroit par des plaques de bronze lui permettant d'ouvrir la gueule sans douleur. De plus, j'ai remplacé son œil droit aveugle par une mini lampe torche. Ainsi, Kitty pourra évoluer dans la nuit sans problèmes.

Je lui eu été d'une grande aide ! Grâce à moi, le chien vivra et j'ai enfin pus gagner sa confiance. Maintenant, c'était comme si il m'appartenait.

Je reprenais le travail dans une heure. En attendant, je nourris mon chien et fis une courte sieste...

Mon réveil sonna l'heure de partir au travail. J'étais bien évidemment plus joyeux que d'habitude car j'avais enfin l'opportunité de parvenir à mes fins !

Ce fut donc en chantonnant l'hymne de Roomek que je me dirigeai à mon bureau.

Je prévins Hadès par une lettre en lui expliquant notre prochaine mission appelée "Traque Canine". Oui je n'étais pas allé chercher loin pour le nom...

Puis, je remplis des dossiers et fit quelques entrevues.

Or, quelqu'un martela fortement à ma porte alors que j'étudiais le dossier de la Créatrice que nous avions capturé il y a presque deux semaines.

J'ouvris donc, curieux de savoir à qui j'avais affaire.

Octave se présentait devant moi.

-Maître Octave ?, sursautais-je, surpris qu'il vienne ici. Que fais-tu là ?

Habituellement lorsqu'il voulait me voir, il envoyait un sous-fifre me chercher pour que je me rende dans la salle de son trône.

-On a à parler, Bryce, me dit mon ami avec une expression crispée.

A mon avis, une chose titillait Octave. Et j'étais curieux de savoir ce que c'était.

Je le suivais donc. Or, il ne se dirigeait pas vers sa salle gigantesque, non. On allait dans la prison souterraine.

-Où vas-tu Octave ? lui demandais-je.

Il ne me répondit pas. à la place, il longeait les couloirs. Puis il s'arrêta devant une porte qui m'était bien connue : celle dans laquelle j'entreposais toutes mes Créations de torture.

Mon sang se glaça. Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté pile ici ? Était-ce le hasard ou bien...

Octave mit la main sur la poignée. Tout ce que j'espérais était que je n'avais pas oublié de la fermer à clé suite à ma colère envers l'absence de réponses d'Hazel Levesque.

Or, la porte s'ouvrit. Octave _savait_ à présent !

Mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine.

-Bryce Lawrence, déclara Octave, vous avez bravé la loi numéro une de notre constitution qui est d'en aucun cas avoir recourt à la Création, quelque soit l'objectif voulu. Vous êtes donc en état d'arrestation au même type qu'un vulgaire criminel.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Non, cela ne se pouvait pas ! Décidé à m'échapper de cette situation, je courus vers la sortie. Mais je buttais contre un torse musclé.

Arès, le Chef des 3 Armées, me barrait le passage. Sans doutes nous avait-il suivit discrètement. Je tentais tous de même de le pousser pour rejoindre la sortie.

Il choisit ce moment-ci pour m'assommer...

* * *

 **Re !**

 **Ça y est, l'aventure commence enfin sérieusement pour nos héros !**

 **Selon vous, que va-t-il se passer par la suite pour Nico et Bryce ?**

 **Je vous laisse méditer là dessus !**

 **Ciao !**


	8. Chapter 7 : Départ

_**"Chapitre 7 : Départ"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **OMG je publie ! Je sais c'est incroyable... moi même j'en suis étonnée.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bianca, Will et moi venions de finir de ranger tout le matériel nécessaire dans le mini-van de Lou Ellen. L'engin était vraiment très vieux, sans doutes du début du XXI ème siècle. Il était décoré de fleurs multicolores et avait des tonnes de grigris à l'intérieur.

-Les caisses sont enfin rangées, informa Bianca. Nous avons donc des antibiotiques, des pièces détachées, des vêtements de rechange, de la nourriture pour deux semaines, de l'eau et enfin des batteries.

-Parfait, lui dis-je. Il ne reste plus qu'à prendre la route pour Washington en suivant l'itinéraire prévu.

Bianca acquiesça.

-Vous avez oublié quelques choses !, nous dit Lou Ellen en se dirigeant vers nous avec des objets entre ses mains.

Je haussai un sourcil. en voyant enfin ce qu'elle portait. Des... colliers ?

-C'est pour vous porter chance, dit-elle en les mettant autour de nos coups. Ces cristaux enlèveront tout élément négatif en vous pour que vous fassiez de bons choix. Je les ait fabriqué exprès pour vous.

Le cristal de Bianca abordait une couleur ambrée tandis que le mien était rose pâle. Ils étaient plutôt mignons, même si je doutais de leur efficacité à éradiquer le mal en nous.

-Merci Lou c'est vraiment gentil de ta part, lui dis-je. Mais Will n'en a pas ?

En entendant son prénom, l'automate vint vers moi.

-Vous avez besoin de mon aide ?

Je lui souris.

-Pas pour le moment Will.

Lou semblait gêné d'avoir oublié Will.

-Excuse moi, je m'étais dit que c'était un robot et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cela.

-C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je considère Will comme bien plus qu'un robot. C'est mon ami... particulier.

Lou me regarda bizarrement. Sans doutes devait-elle penser que j'éprouvais quelconques sentiments pour Will. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, il était juste mon robot, mon sauveur.

Kayla nous demanda :

-Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut, c'est bon ?

Bianca affirma que nous étions prêts.

-Encore un grand merci pour votre aide les filles. Sans vous nous n'aurions pas trouvé de solution pour se rendre à Washington rapidement.

Elles nous sourirent.

-En tout cas j'espère que vous vous en sortirez, nous dit Kayla. Je m'inquiète pour vous avec la menace de Romeek.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Bianca. Nous serons prudents et éviterons les grands axes routiers.

Sur ce nous nous sommes dit au revoir avant de monter dans le van. Bianca pris la place du conducteur alors que moi, j'étais assis à l'arrière avec Will.

Ma sœur alluma le moteur. Puis nous partîmes enfin.

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

Nous voyagions depuis à présent 8 heures.

Bianca restait depuis ce temps concentré sur la route pendant que je finalisais quelques réglages sur ma jambe métallique. Elle me faisait vraiment mal, mais selon Will il fallait que ça cicatrise pour que la douleur s'enlève.

J'ai huilé l'articulation du genoux pour que le mouvement en devienne plus fluide et rapide.

-Fratellino ? Je vais m'arrêter d'ici une heure dans le village le plus proche pour faire une pause. Il faudra penser d'ici là à camoufler le robot.

-Appelles le Will, marmonnais-je. Et pas "le robot".

Je la vis rouler des yeux.

-Comme tu veux Nico.

Je me tournai vers Will.

-On va devoir t'habiller comme nous. Et quand tu sortiras il faudra que tu te comportes comme un humain ok ?

-Affirmatif, me dit mon automate.

Je fouillai donc dans le sac de vêtements offert par Lou et Kayla. J'en ressortis un long manteau de toile beige, un pantalon assortis, un veston marron avec en dessous une chemise blanche, des bottes hautes en cuir, des gants et un chapeau haut de forme. Pour cacher sa mâchoire en métal, j'ai dégoté un foulard gris et pour ses yeux j'ai trouvé de grosses lunettes rondes en verres fumés.

-Parfait, chuchotais-je.

Il se fondra parfaitement dans la masse avec ces vêtements. Et en plus il sera très beau ainsi.

Je lui mis ses vêtements (j'ai galéré pour le pantalon) et observai le résultats. On aurait dit un véritable être humain.

-Pourquoi souriez vous béatement ?, me demanda Will.

Hein ? Je souriais ?!

-Euuuh, hésitais-je. Rien. Je te trouves justes très... humain. Et j'aime bien.

Pourquoi je me sentais rougir ?

Je vis cependant un petit détail qui n'allait pas sur Will.

-Tes cheveux sont défaits, observais-je. Attend deux secondes.

Je fouillai dans les affaires de Bianca et y trouvai une brosse. J'enlevai donc le chapeau et le foulard de Will et m'occupai de lui.

-Ça te dérange que je fasse cela ?, lui demandais-je en brossant ses cheveux blonds.

-En quoi cela me dérangerait ? Je ne ressens rien Monsieur.

Oh, j'avais oublié ça. Décidément je ne savais pas si je m'habituerai à considérer Will comme une machine, et non comme un homme. Cela devait sans doutes être un effet de ma joie de le voir enfin en état de fonctionnement.

-Tu sais Will... tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux, lui dis-je sérieusement en remettant son chapeau et son foulard en place.

-Je vous doit le respect Monsieur.

Je pouffai.

-Appelles moi Nico alors. Juste Nico.

-Très bien Juste Nico. Voulez vous que j'enregistre cette nouvelle configuration ?

Ahah hilarant Will ! Vraiment hilarant...

-Nico !, insistais-je en souriant et en remettant une de ses mèches en place.

-Nico, répéta-t-il. Enregistré, Nico.

Je lui fis un regard bienveillant et mis ma veste. De plus, j'enfilai un pantalon assez large pour cacher ma jambe métallique. Elle me piquait et semblait m'électrifier dès que j'effectuais un mouvement. Je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir marcher longtemps.

Voyant ma douleur, mon robot posa doucement sa main sur la partie de ma cuisse encore intacte. Il me procura une chaleur rassurante pour apaiser ma souffrance.

-Sur une échelle de un à dix, quel est votre degré de douleur, Nico ?, demanda mon ami doucement en enlevant foulard et lunettes pour que je contemple pleinement son visage plein de douceur.

Une larme coula sur ma joue.

-Sept... non six maintenant, lui informais-je.

Dépité, je posai ma tête contre le creux du cou de mon automate. Je respirais bruyamment pour ne pas céder aux pleurs.

-J'ai encore l'impression de la sentir, Will..., dis-je enfin.

Cette pensé me tourmentait depuis notre départ de New York.

-Comment cela ?, me demanda-t-il en augmentant la température de sa main et en se mettant à me masser soigneusement.

J'agrippais ses épaules. Bon Dieu Will me faisait un bien fou.

-Ma jambe... je la sens encore, chuchotais-je. Et pourtant... elle n'est plus là. J'ai tellement mal Will. Physiquement et émotionnellement. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir le coup.

-Vous ressentez ce qui s'appelle le syndrome du membre fantôme. Votre cerveau n'est pas encore habitué au fait qu'il manque votre jambe. Ainsi vous croyez ressentir de la douleur alors que cette partie de votre corps n'existe plus. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette sensation partira relativement vite. Il faut juste se reposer.

J'observai ma jambe de bronze sombre. Il fallait vraiment que je m'habitue à cette nouvelle partie de moi même, et ce rapidement.

-Très bien Will, merci de l'information.

Ses yeux clignotèrent.

-Je suis ici pour cela. Sur une échelle de un à dix, quel est votre degré de douleur ?

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus mal.

-Zéro, lui dis-je tout souriant.

Will arrêta donc de me toucher la cuisse. Décidément ce contact rassurant me manquait déjà. Le robot que j'avais créé semblait dénudé de tout défauts...

-Nous sommes arrivés, annonça Bianca. Trouvons à présent un hôtel pour se reposer.

* * *

 **PDV : Bryce.**

Tel un ignoble déchet, on me jeta les yeux bandés et menotté dans ce qui me semblait être une cellule sombre. J'étais encore sonné suite au coup à la tête que j'ai eu il y avait de çà moins d'une heure.

Durant cette infime laps de temps, l'on m'avait jugé comme un vulgaire criminel, moi, Bryce Lawrence, chef de l'Organisme de Sécurité Civile Gouvernemental.

A présent j'étais destiné à pourrir en prison pour le reste de mes jours. Heureusement que j'avais plus d'un tour dans mon sac...

Étrangement, je sentis que l'on me plaqua violemment contre le mur froid. Hélas je n'étais pas seul dans ma cellule.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici toi !, cria une voix féminine. Parles !

-En voilà des manières !, maugréais-je encore confus. Pouvez-vous m'enlever ce bandeau je vous prie ?

Je sentis une grosse gifle sur ma joue. Décidément ce n'était clairement pas mon jour de chance ! Tout cela à cause d'une porte non fermée...

-Répond à ma question !, répéta une fois de plus la voix.

-Je ne répondrais que si vous m'enlevez ce fichu bandeau !, arguais-je nerveusement.

Elle soupira et me l'arracha de ma tête. Je pus enfin voir à qui j'avais affaire.

-H-Hazel Levesque ?!, m'estomaquais-je.

-Lawrence, cracha-t-elle en m'écrasant encore plus contre le mur. Que fais-tu ici ? Est-ce encore une ruse pour dégoter les informations que je ne possède pas ?

Qu'elle était la probabilité que je tombe pile sur la cellule H-013 alors qu'il en existait plusieurs centaines ? Je ne savais pas si je devais m'estimer chanceux ou non d'être tombé sur la sœur du Créateur Nico Di Angelo.

-Non, lui dis-je en baissant les yeux. Romeek a découvert mes activités illégales de Création. Ils m'ont condamné à perpétuité dans ce trou avec toi. Je... j'ai tout perdu...

Quelle honte d'avouer cela à cette fille.

-Ô Joie ! Alors, tu vois ce que ça fait de payer pour ses "crimes" ? Amusant n'est ce pas ?

-Très, dis-je ironiquement.

Au fond de moi je voulais juste me rouler en boule et pleurer. Jamais ma vie ne redeviendra comme avant. J'étais un paria.

Hazel souffla encore et s'éloigna de moi pour aller sur son lit. Le seul lit d'ailleurs...

Fallait-il vraiment que je passe à la ruse à présent ? Car je connaissais un moyen de m'en sortir. Mais prendre Hazel avec moi me sera utile ou bien sera-t-elle un fardeau ?

-Si tu pouvais t'enfuir, où irais-tu ?, lui demandais-je pensif.

-La ferme !, me dit-elle sans subtilité.

Ban, autant éviter de prendre des chemins détournés pour arriver à mes fins.

-Je connais un moyen de m'enfuir, lui révélais-je sérieusement.

-Cool ta vie, marmonna la jeune femme en faisant ce qui me semblait être de la couture.

Je soupirais.

-Je peux te le prouver si tu veux.

-Tu bluffes.

-Pas du tout, insistais-je. Je t'explique : Il y a quelque temps j'ai envisagé mon éventuelle arrestation. Pour ce fait j'ai créé une capsule avec à l'intérieur une clé passe partout. Je l'ai caché dans mon estomac. La capsule est reliée à un fil soudé à une de mes dents. Pour la récupérer, il faudra m'arracher la dent et tirer sur le fil.

Hazel me regarda, étonnée.

-Tu es maso ou quoi ? En gros tu veux que je t'arrache à la main une de tes dents pour soit disant y retrouver une capsule pouvant nous permettre de nous enfuir ?

J'acquiesçai. Elle avait plutôt bien résumé la situation.

Hazel se leva de son lit et se dirigea une fois de plus vers moi.

-Ok, je veux bien tenter. Tu as cependant de la chance que j'ai du matériel de couture pour te faire des points de suture.

Je déglutis.

-O-Ouai...

Hazel sembla réfléchir à la procédure pour enlever ma dent. Étant en difficulté face à ce problème, elle me demanda :

-Comment je vais faire ? Et c'est quelle dent ?

Je lui désignai une de mes molaires à droite de ma mâchoire.

-Essayes d'entailler le contour de ma dent. Puis utilise un de tes fils de couture pour me l'arracher en tirant dessus.

Hazel crut comprendre et se lança à l'action après que je me sois allongé sur le lit.

Elle accrocha ma molaire avec un fil et avec la pointe de son aiguille, dégagea ma gencive. J'essayais de ne pas gémir de douleur mais mes yeux étaient perlés de larmes. Je voulais lui dire "stop" mais ma conscience me rappela qu'il fallait continuer.

J'ouvris un peu plus ma bouche pour aider la jeune femme dans sa tâche.

Je sentais mon propre sang couler dans ma bouche et caresser ma langue ainsi que ma gorge. Je toussai malgré moi, ce qui envoya une bonne partie du sang de ma bouche sur Hazel.

-Beurk ! Prévient moi quand tu tousses espèce d'idiot !

J'avais rencontré de bien meilleures infirmières. Cette jeune criminelle avait le don pour rassurer les pauvres patients de mon genre. Évidemment j'étais ironique.

Sans même me prévenir, Hazel tira d'un coup brusque sur la ficelle ! Ma dent se délogea directement sous mon cris atroce ! Je pissais le sang !

Sans se laisser distraire, la jeune femme recousu la plaie et tira lentement ainsi qu'avec précaution sur la ficelle reliée à la capsule. J'en avais des hauts de cœur. Je sentais la capsule remonter le long de ma tranchée. La sensation était horrible et m'irritait comme si du papier de verre frottait contre ma gorge.

J'allais étouffer si elle ne se dépêchait pas !

-Haz...Ha..., m'étranglais-je.

-Garde la bouche ouverte !

Je me convulsais. L'air me manquait, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche !

Au moment où je sentis que je n'allais plus tenir très longtemps, mon calvaire prit fin lorsque je pus enfin respirer à nouveau.

J'avalais de longue gorgées d'oxygène et vomissais du sang. Mon corps tout entier tremblait suite à cette épreuve intolérable.

-Par le Maître... ce fut..., je ne finis pas ma phrase, manque d'air dans mes poumons.

Pendant que je me rétablissais lentement, Hazel avait déjà extraite la clé de la capsule.

-T'avais raison Lawrence ! Je pourrais enfin m'enfuir !

-On, soufflais-je. On... s'enfuira... ensemble...

Elle me regarda suspicieusement.

-Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas me trahir dès que j'aurai le dos tourné ?

Je repris encore mon souffle.

-Je... Je connais un moyen pour retrouver ton frère. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le rejoindre.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-C'est une blague ou...

-Pas une blague !, haletais-je. Je le jure.

Elle m'observa, pensive.

-Hum... ok tu viens avec moi alors. Mais si jamais ce que tu m'as dit est faux, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer pour me venger de ce que tu m'as fait, et de ce que tu as voulu faire à mon frère.

Elle était vraiment flippante cette fille...

-J'accepte le marché lui dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Hazel me la sera avec détermination.

Il restait à présent à sortir du bâtiment. Cela s'avérera simple car, avec le passe-partout, nous pourrons voler des badges et des uniformes dans les vestiaires des gardiens de la prison.

Ainsi, nous nous échapperons sans que personne ne s'en rende compte...

* * *

 **Re !**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus (je sais pas du tout ce que vous en pensez à cause du peu de review que j'ai... et est ce qu'il y a des lecteurs en fait ?) !**

 **Ciao !**


	9. Chapter 8 : Passé

_**"Chapitre 8 : Passé"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **OMG JE PUBLIE ENFIN CE CHAPITRE ! Désolé pour tout ce retard, c'est juste qu'avec Psycho je ne trouve pas trop le temps de me focaliser sur mes autres récits. M'enfin bref, le principal est que ce chapitre a enfin vu le jour. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En tout cas j'ai pris grand plaisir à l'écrire car ça me fait du bien de replonger dans cet univers.**

 **Réponses reviews :**

 **Petitponey : Décidément tu es partout c'est cool ! ^^ Oui j'avoue publier plus rarement sur cette histoire... ça faisait des mois qu'elle était en pause !**

 **Kate Holmes : Hey ! Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes bien. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

PDV : Bianca.

 _Bianca observa l'enseigne en centre ville. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une petite bourgade discrète à environ 100 kilomètres de Philadelphie._

 _Son frère et elle n'avaient pas parcourus une longue distance depuis New York car ils préconisaient les petites routes de campagne._

 _-Tu crois que nous serons en sécurité ici ?, demanda le Créateur._

 _L'enseigne indiquait "Au Coursier Noir". Rien d'étrange à première vue._

 _-Je penses que oui. De toute façon, les informations de Romeek circulent mal dans les petites villes. Ils se focalisent principalement sur les grandes métropoles._

 _Nico hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte. Bianca entra donc dans l'établissement à la suite de son frère et de son ami mécanique. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers l'accueil._

 _-Bonjour, il nous faudrait 3 chambres pour cette nuit s'il vous plait._

 _Le secrétaire observa distraitement son carnet de réservations._

 _-Il ne nous en reste que 2. Cela vous convient tout de même ?_

 _Nico acquiesça et pris les clés que l'homme lui tendait._

 _-Vos chambres se situent au deuxième étage. Souhaitez-vous prendre l'option restauration ?_

 _-Uniquement pour 2 personnes, expliqua Bianca. Notre ami Will suit un régime spécifique._

 _Le secrétaire observa avec suspicion l'automate dont aucune parcelle de métal ne dépassait grâce à son camouflage._

 _-Très bien, confirma-t-il. Les horaires de notre restaurant sont affichées dans votre chambre. Passez un bon séjour au Coursier Noir._

 _-Je vous remercie, fit-Bianca avec un sourire charmeur avant de monter vers les chambres._

 _-Tu dors avec Will je suppose, affirma Bianca à son frère tout en déverrouillant une des 2 chambres._

 _-Evidemment, dit-il. Je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser tout seul dans la chambre d'un hôtel bondé._

 _La jeune femme sourit. Elle adorait voir son frère aussi protecteur envers son robot. Il fallait aussi dire que le jeune homme avait passé plus d'une année à le concevoir. Il avait faillit laisser tomber à plusieurs reprises mais Hazel et elle étaient toujours à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Même lorsque le virus ne s'était pas encore manifesté elles étaient toujours présentes._

 _Bianca se rappelait encore de la fois où à l'âge de 8 ans, son père les avait abandonné pour rejoindre le gouvernement Romeek aux États-Unis. Sa mère et son frère de 5 ans étaient restés dans leur pays natal, l'Italie._

 _Mais Maria Di Angelo ne supportait pas la perte de son mari. Elle était devenue paranoïaque à l'idée que ses enfants puissent partir eux aussi._

 _Et donc, dès qu'ils sortaient pour aller à l'école, leur mère les suivait jusqu'à l'entrée de la grille et se mettait à pleurer lorsqu'elle ne pouvait plus les suivre dans l'établissement._

 _C'est lorsque Maria a décidé de ne plus les mettre à l'école que Bianca a réagit en demandant de l'aide à sa tante Héra. Celle-ci a appelé un psychologue pour tenter de remettre la mère de Nico et Bianca sur le droit chemin mais rien n'y faisait, et sa paranoïa la rendait complètement névrosée._

 _À l'âge de 14 ans, Bianca et son frère ont été privé de leur mère, envoyée dans un asile psychiatrique au sein de la campagne vénitienne. Ils n'ont plus jamais eu de nouvelles d'elle. Selon eux elle était morte là bas._

 _N'ayant plus de foyer, les deux enfants vécurent un moment chez leur tante. Mais celle-ci, bien que les appréciant, ne voulait pas d'enfants surtout que Nico était un garçon turbulent. Alors elle les envoya chez leur père à New York qui était devenue entre temps la capitale de l'empire Romeek depuis l'ascension du Maître au pouvoir._

 _Bianca se souvenait que Nico brûlait d'impatience de revoir son père. Mais Hadès n'était pas du même avis et reniait ses enfants pour se consacrer pleinement à son poste à haute responsabilité._

 _Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, Nico s'était jeté dans les bras de son paternel mais en échange, il n'eut reçut qu'une faible étreinte._

 _Ce fut à cette époque qu'ils apprirent l'existence d'Hazel Levesque, leur demi-sœur. Elle était issue d'une voyante un peu étrange. Elle semblait toujours dans un autre monde._

 _Hadès s'était marié un moment avec cette femme mais avait divorcé juste avant la venue de Bianca et son frère._

 _Parfois, Hazel allait voir sa mère mais cela devenait rare car celle-ci semblait de plus en plus déconnectée de la réalité. Selon elle, elle conversait avec les morts._

 _Les 3 enfants avaient donc vécut ensemble avec leur père jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne décide de vivre que dans l'enceinte même du palais du Maître pour consacrer sa vie entière aux activités gouvernementales._

 _Bianca, Nico et Hazel vivaient donc seuls dans le petit appartement._

 _Cependant, Nico devenait de plus en plus intéressé par la Création. Il passait son temps à trifouiller les appareils électriques pour les améliorer._

 _Et cette activité lui faisait peur car si jamais Hadès était au courant de quoique ce soit, Nico aurait de graves problèmes._

 _Alors pour remédier à cela, les 3 jeunes cherchèrent un endroit sur pour Nico. Et lorsqu'ils eurent vent d'un bunker abandonné ayant auparavant été utilisé par l'armée pendant la Grande Guerre Cybernétique, ils n'ont pas hésité à le réutiliser et à l'aménager pour Nico._

 _Il y allait ainsi tous les week ends. Mais un beau jour, Nico eut des douleurs à sa jambe. Et aucun médicament n'enlevait définitivement ce mal. Après l'intervention de dizaines de médecins et de spécialistes, ils en ont conclus que Nico était atteint d'un virus qui leur était inconnu._

 _Les spécialistes souhaitaient le mettre en quarantaine mais Nico refusa. Il ne voulait pas servir de cobaye. Alors, il simula sa propre mort pour disparaître du registre des spécialistes et ainsi se cacher dans son bunker pour espérer trouver un remède. Il refusait de croire qu'il était condamné à mourir réellement._

 _Il s'était ainsi lancé dans une Création ambitieuse, un robot d'une technologie ultra développée :_

 _Will._

* * *

 _Bianca rentra dans sa chambre et y déposa ses affaires. Elle prit le temps d'enlever ce corset qui l'étouffait et sa longue jupe blanche pour faire sa toilette. Elle déposa le bijou de Lou Ellen dans la petite boite mise à disposition et brossa ses cheveux noirs en se regardant dans le miroir._

 _Will avait prit le stricte minimum pour ce long voyage vers la Grèce. Il fallait donc que tôt ou tard, ils aillent acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Mais pour le moment, Bianca et Nico devaient réfléchir au meilleur moyen pour parvenir au terme de leur voyage ambitieux._

 _Une fois propre, la jeune femme s'assit sur son lit et observa le gant que Nico lui avait conçut. Il était marron clair et possédait des griffes en cuivre à ses extrémités, le tout relié par des fils conducteurs d'énergie électrique alimentés par une batterie encastrée dans la paume. La batterie se rechargeait via les mouvements de la main. Plus il y avait du mouvement et plus l'arme se rechargeait pour provoquer des pulsions électriques mortelles. Ainsi le gant ne se déchargera jamais si il était constamment porté, ce que Bianca faisait, tout en prenant soin de le cacher sous une autre paire._

 _Elle le cacha dans sa table de chevet et s'allongea sur son lit pour penser de tout et de rien. Au moment où elle fermait ses yeux, un coup se fit retentir du mur voisin. De la chambre de Nico plus précisément._

 _La jeune femme se leva immédiatement pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle sortit discrètement de sa chambre et colla son œil à la serrure de Nico pour vérifier si tout allait bien._

 _Il avait enlevé sa jambe et était tombé par terre. Il jurait beaucoup._

 _-Merda ! Ça fait mal cette saloperie !, râla Nico en remettant ses cheveux en place._

 _Will l'aida à se relever._

 _-Vous allez bien ?, demanda-t-il._

 _-Mouais, marmonna le garçon en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre avec l'aide de son robot._

 _"Ouf, plus de peur que de mal", pensa Bianca. Elle continua à l'espionner, même si elle savait que c'était irrespectueux :_

 _Il l'ouvrit et s'appuya sur le rebord. Il soupira._

 _-Je vous sens inquiet, signala Will. Voulez vous que j'utilise un moyen de relaxation ?_

 _Nico ricana._

 _-Comment ne pas être inquiet alors que ma petite sœur est peut être morte, qu'il me manque une jambe, que je suis un fugitif et que je risque de bientôt mourir Will ?_

 _-Je ne suis pas en mesure de répondre à votre question Monsieur. De plus, vous n'avez pas répondu explicitement à la mienne._

 _Le brun cogna sa tête contre le rebord de la fenêtre._

 _-Tu ne peux pas calmer mes nerfs Will... même si tu essaies._

 _-Est-ce donc pour moi une proposition pour essayer ?_

 _Nico marmonna une réponse affirmative. Will le ramena sur son lit et se colla son épaule droite à lui. Puis il ne bougea pas._

 _-Euh... tu fais quoi ?, demanda Nico avec perplexité._

 _-Un câlin, répondit-il. Cela aide à apaiser les patients._

 _Nico pouffa de rire._

 _-Tu appelles ça un câlin ? Personnellement j'y vois plus une imitation de plante verte !_

 _Les yeux de Will clignotèrent._

 _-Ce genre de comportement humain m'est inconnu. Je fais donc mon nécessaire pour vous satisfaire._

 _-Tu veux que je t'apprenne alors ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas une volonté de ma part, mais plutôt une nécessité._

 _-Ferme la un peu !, s'exclama Nico en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule. Maintenant fais comme moi._

 _Nico enlaça ses bras autour du cou de son automate et posa sa tête sur ses épaules. Avec douceur, Will fit de même en prenant la taille de Nico pour la ramener vers lui. Le jeune Créateur esquissa un faible sourire et ferma les yeux._

 _Les yeux de Will clignotèrent. Il paraissait comprendre ce qu'était l'affection pour les humains._

 _Bianca était très attendrie par la relation entre Nico et son robot. Elle sentait que c'était bien plus qu'un simple attachement à une machine. Et cette affirmation se confirma par ces paroles :_

 _-Will... as-tu déjà rêvé d'être humain ? D'avoir des sentiments et des émotions ?_

 _Will continuait de prendre Nico dans ses bras et répondit._

 _-Je ne rêve pas. Mais, en analysant la partie organique de mon cerveau, celui-ci me pousse à dire qu'il serait bénéfique pour moi d'être plus humain. Mais il n'en tient qu'a votre bien Monsieur. Si vous jugez de moi qu'il faut que je ressentes des choses humaines pour être un meilleur soigneur, alors j'accepterais que vous trifouillez ma tête pour advenir à cette possibilité._

 _Nico sourit._

 _-Marché conclus Will. Pendant notre voyage, je ferais mon nécessaire pour que tu ressentes enfin la chose qui vibre dans mon cœur._

 _-Et qu'est-ce cette chose Monsieur ?_

 _Le Créateur rougit en mettant sa main contre son coeur._

 _-Je... je pense que c'est de l'amour, Will._

 _Bianca étira un grand sourire. Son petit frère était craquant lorsqu'il était gêné. Décidant que la suite de la discussion deviendrait trop intime pour elle, la jeune femme revint dans sa chambre, les joues rouges et les yeux pétillants._

* * *

PDV : Bryce

Mon visage était caché sous un foulard noir. Hazel et moi avions réussis à sortir de notre cellule et étions entrain de nous diriger vers la sortie de la prison grâce à nos uniformes volés dans les vestiaires des gardiens. Mon plan fonctionnait à merveille, bien que ma mâchoire me faisait encore souffrir.

On apercevait enfin la porte menant au monde extérieur, à notre liberté. Avec un air tout aussi naturel et détaché, je l'ouvris sous les regards des autres gardiens. Par chance, aucun ne me reconnaissait. Et pour cause, je ne côtoyais jamais les membres des classes inférieures. Ils ne valaient rien à mes yeux. Sauf Hazel qui pouvait m'être d'une aide précieuse.

-C'est bon, on est sortit, lui dis-je en prenant la route de mon logement.

-Le plan est de retrouver mon frère à présent. Il saura nous mettre en sécurité.

Je fronçais mes sourcils.

-C'est moi seul qui établit le plan jeune fill-

-Ferme la et emmène moi chez toi Lawrence !, râla-t-elle en me poussant, me forçant à avancer.

Décidément j'allais en voir de toutes les couleurs avec elle. Le voyage ne sera pas triste. Tout en marmonnant sur le fait qu'elle devait mieux me considérer, je me rendis chez moi.

Après un bon kilomètre de marche, je sortis mes clés et ouvrit ma porte. Par chance le gouvernement n'avait pas encore réquisitionné mes affaires et Kitty O'Leary sautait dans tous les sens et jappait en nous voyant.

Immédiatement, Hazel s'agenouilla pour câliner le chien. En voyant l'armature métallique sur la moitié de son crâne, elle me demanda :

-C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Elle était amochée à ce point pour qu'il soit nécessaire de recouvrir ainsi son crâne de cuivre et d'étain ?

J'acquiesçai et caressai aussi la chienne rescapée. Elle nous sera d'une aide immense pour retrouver son maître. Je remerciais le destin pour avoir sauvé cette pauvre bête à temps.

Je le relevai et fouillais dans mon frigidaire. Je trouvai une tranche de jambon et l'offrit à l'animal.

-On doit prendre le nécessaire pour voyager Hazel.

-C'est moi qui décide de la marche à suivre Lawrence ! On parle de la recherche de mon frère et non d'une de tes vulgaires missions.

Cette fille m'horripilait à un point phénoménal. Mais j'avais fait un marché avec elle. Je devais l'aider à retrouver Nico Di Angelo. Je faisais cela que par raisons personnelles. En effet, je n'avais plus d'endroit sûr où aller.

Mais, si je rejoignais Nico, alors il était probable qu'il connaisse un endroit où se cache des Créateurs comme lui. Je découvrirais donc ce lieu et divulguerais ces informations à Romeek pour me faire racheter. Ainsi j'aurai la chance de pouvoir réintégrer mon poste prestigieux au sein de notre gouvernement.

J'étais conscient que je trahissais ma véritable nature, celle d'un Créateur. Mais je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais renouer mes liens avec Octave. Il restait mon meilleur ami avant d'être le Maître.

Bien évidement, jamais je ne révélerai mes véritables intentions à Hazel. Je n'étais pas suicidaire. Mais je faisais la promesse que Nico Di Angelo vivra un cauchemars grâce à moi. C'était en partie de sa faute que je me sois fait arrêter. Il occupait trop mes pensées lorsque je n'avais pas fermé la porte où se situait mon Tordimax.

Je lui ai d'ailleurs concocté une machine exprès pour lui. Je l'ai nommée "L'ange de la Mort". Elle consistait en une plaque métallique soudée au dos nus de la victime attachée. Des petits crochets reliaient les côtes et la plaque, elle même soutenue par une poulie. Lorsque la poulie fonctionnait, la plaque se décrochait de la peau, entraînant avec elle les crochets qui écartaient les côtes et ce jusqu'à former des ailes squelettiques dans le dos. Nico Di Angelo sera ainsi littéralement transformé en ange.

Je riais tout seul à cette bonne blague.

-Lawrence ! Arrête de rire de façon malsaine et trie tes vêtements pour le voyage !, cria Hazel. On a à faire !

Je soupirais comme un adolescent grognon et triais mes affaires dans mon armoire. Je pris le nécessaire de survie à savoir un masque à gaz modifié par mes soins, un kit de premiers secours, des outils diverses et de quoi bricoler tels que de la corde, du métal, de l'adhésif et des boulons.

Concernant la nourriture je possédais une paille filtrant l'eau polluée, une gourde et de la viande séchée.

Nous rangions le tout dans un grand sac à dos de voyage et le mirent à l'arrière de mon gros quad personnel. Je n'avais pas de voiture si ce n'était celle que le gouvernement me fournissait. Mais elle était bien trop reconnaissable avec le logo bleu de ma brigade et je n'avais pas le temps d'entamer des modifications dessus.

-Tout est terminé ?, demanda Hazel après une bonne heure de préparations.

-Oui, acquiesçais-je. Il ne reste plus qu'à faire sentir le bout de tissus au chien pour qu'il se mette à traquer ton frère. On le suivra avec mon véhicule. J'ai d'ailleurs amélioré l'endurance de la bête pour qu'elle parcourt de longues distances sans se fatiguer.

-On dirait que tu parles de Kitty comme d'un robot, releva la jeune fille.

-Elle l'est à présent. Du moins à moitié, répondis-je.

Hazel leva les yeux au ciel et enjamba le quad, se mettant à l'arrière.

Je me positionnai devant et le démarrai.

-Tu es bien accrochée ?, demandais-je.

-Oui, maintenant tais toi et mettons nous en route !, insista Hazel. Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus dans cette ville.

Elle avait raison, il fallait quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

Je me baissais pour faire sentir le bout de tissus à Kitty O'Leary. Elle le renifla et aboya. Puis elle chercha tout autour d'elle avec son flair et, certaine de la direction à prendre, elle courra vers le sud.

J'accélérai et la suivit, le cœur remplit d'adrénaline à l'idée de me lancer enfin dans une aventure pouvant me rapporter toute la gloire que le méritais.

* * *

 ** **Re !****

 ** **Pour tout vous dire cela me fait du bien d'écrire seule (contrairement sur Psycho où je suis en collab). Je suis ainsi l'unique maîtresse de mon univers et personne ne connait la suite à part moi ! C'est trop cool ahah ! De plus je ne suis pas contrainte par un plan XD. En soit... VIVE L'ECRITURE SANS PERSONNE !****

 ** **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Quel a été votre moment préféré et celui que vous avez le moins apprécié ?****

 ** **Ciao !****


End file.
